


Love you like I do

by AmberBenetton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Engagement, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Haikyuu - Freeform, Handcuffs, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealousy, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, School Reunion, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Yaoi, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBenetton/pseuds/AmberBenetton
Summary: Hajime loses a bet which he could not have won at all in the first place.Being sabotaged by Makki and Mattsun who were in cahoots together with Tooru, he has to settle his betting depth.His fiancé, being on 2-weeks-vacation in Japan, therefore had a great idea...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was cut off with two pressed fingers on his lips.  
> Tooru had approached him in an instant, pressing his body to his lovers’.
> 
> “No, you won’t. Did you forget?” he muttered and went down with his fingertips to Hajime’s chin.
> 
> “About what?”
> 
> “That you have to obey me.”
> 
> Shit. He meant it.
> 
> “First, we should talk about consequences,” Hajime tried to find a way out and took a step back, “There are limits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,  
> I am happy to present you this story for the NSFW week 2020. <3  
> What you can expect: smut, some angst, some fluff, some comedy, more smut, some kinks and at the beginning of each chapter some warnings about it. I will go for explicite descriptions, I will go for making you blush and I can tell you that there is no absolute "bottom-top"-discussion.  
> Please enjoy! <3

“Okay, if you lose, you have to obey me, no matter what, for a week!”  
The devilish smile of Oikawa Tooru was such an arrogant feature right now, that he had almost spit on him.  
  


But that was not the biggest problem.

  
The real one was certainly another:

How on earth could he have lost??

It had been a stupid game.  
  
Something, he never thought of losing it.

A blindfolded dinner, trying to guess the food, he was fed with.

Hajime had always been good with tasting things.  
He had also a really fine sense of smell.  
  


So how could this have happened?

Sitting on the couch of their living room, arms both spread on the headrest and looking up to the ceiling.  
Grumbling.

If it were not Hanamaki and Matsukawa, these two idiots and co-agents in this case, it had not end good for the setter...

  
There was only one explanation for his loss:

They sabotaged him.  
  


And it was not unreasonable at all!  
The curry had not smelled like pure spicy curry - there had been some cinnamon in it.  
When he had asked for a tissue - it had been the mentholated one.

  
They clearly manipulated his gustatory and olfactory senses!

But another question came up:

_Why did I even agree to that in the first place?_

... easy to answer.  
  
The desire to shut the fuck of Oikawa up!

  
  


“ _Well, I’m too sorry, Iwa-chan, but it seems, you lost.”_

“ _So what do you want me to do?”_

_Tooru laid his finger on his lips and winked,_

“ _Se-cret” he hissed mysteriously and smirked, “Don’t worry, you’ll be totally fine.”_

_He lifted Hajime’s chin with his index finger while Makki and Mattsun were laughing._

“ _Oikawa-san will make you feel good. Don’t worry.”_

_What followed, was a smack on the head and an utterly blushed Hajime, who did not like it if Tooru talked that way in front of their friends._

He glanced to his left, to the window facade.  
Glanced in front of him, to the flat screen and some Blu-ray collections with aliens and Godzilla on the low board.  
To his right, the open kitchen.  
  
Well, he was angry, but... somehow... only a bit... he got excited about the stuff Tooru had planned.  
Why he was so eager for it... what his one-week _punishment_ will be like _._

The lock clicked. Hajime blinked, as he heard that someone opened the door.  
A few steps, then the rattling keychain, as his roomamte put his keys on the drawer in the corridor.

“I’m back”

The athletic trainer stood up and walked towards him.

“Welcome home,” he greeted Tooru, who had already put off his shoes and looked at him with a satisfied grin, “Oi, what are you grinning about, Shittykawa?” 

That grin was not up for any good.  
Rising his eyebrows, Hajime's guts were flooded with an uncomfortable feeling.  
  
“Iwa-chan, no insults!”

“I insult you as much as I wa-”

He was cut off with two pressed fingers on his lips.  
Tooru had approached him in an instant, pressing his body to his lovers’.

“No, you won’t. Did you forget?” he muttered and went down with his fingertips to Hajime’s chin.

“About what?”

“That you have to obey me.”

Shit. He meant it.

“First, we should talk about consequences,” Hajime tried to find a way out and took a step back, “There are limits.”  
  
“What kind?” Tooru smirked, while taking off his coat and hanging it up on the wardrobe hook next to him.

“I won’t do any shitty things.”  
  
“Language” the brunette chirped, but only got a “We’re still in negotiations” in return, combined with crossing arms.

“Okay,” the setter turned around, watching Hajime with expectant eyes, “tell me.”

  
He exhaled and began, “As I said: no shitty things. You won’t let me do the whole household or do any fetish stuff like eating shit or licking up your piss.”

“Who the hell you think I am??” Tooru burst, disgusted and could not even close his mouth. He was really shocked that the other was thinking of something strange like that.  
  
“Second” Hajime went on and had a stern expression on his face. Tooru only nodded, getting ready for everything that would come. “I’ve known you since ages… and I know all your little kinks.”

“Don’t make it sound like it’s some hardcore stuff!”

“For some people it would be.”  
  
Staying quiet, Tooru sulked and narrowed his eyes, “You like it.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. So, _second…_ safeword. If I use it, you have to stop, whatever it is.”

“Who tells me that you won’t use it in the first place?” the brunette asked sceptically.  
  
“I won’t” Hajime promised, still with a serious look on his face, “I dislike the game you played with me. But I’m not the loser who will run away. You know that. I keep my word.”  
  
Okay, that was something Tooru really admired about him: Although the conditions had not been fair at all, Hajime will not bail. He _always_ kept his promises and vows. Even when they were kids and he promised not to nag Tooru with an insect again – although it had been fun for Hajime.

“Third and last: no interfering with my work.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“No calls, no sudden emergency stuff which turns out as a lie and most of all: no sleep-ins or lack of sleep. I have some responsibility as an athletic trainer and you know that.”

Tooru’s pouty lips were shown.

That was clearly something coming from the last time he had tried something like that...  
  
  


“ _Tooru, what is it??”_

“ _I think I’m gonna die!”_

_Hajime tried to reassure him, tried to calm him down, until he was at home. He left work early, apologised to the team that it was an emergency, and ran as fast as he could to the train, from train to bus station and from the bus station to their home._

“ _TOORU!” he yelled, worried but… instead of a sick boyfriend, he found him lying on the bed, dressed to be eaten alive by Hajime.  
  
No need to tell that he was not eaten at all. At least not in the erotic way and that his bed was called "couch" that night._

  
“Okay. I agree to that.”  
  
“To all three points!”

“… Okay.”

Sealed.

They looked at each other and it was just about that, then Tooru smirked again and asked, “So, are we ready now?”  
  
“Screw that, Shi-”

“Language. _Are we ready now?”_ Authority. He made use of it very quickly _.  
_  
Hajime snarled.  
  
One fucking week.  
Only one fucking week.  
He could do this!

“… Yes.”

“Great!” The devilish grin vanished and Tooru was the happy cheerful man, he always seemed to be, “I’ve brought you something!”

“W-What?”

He turned around and bent down to the undefined brown paper bag, which still stood on the floor. Giving it to Hajime, he looked overly excited at his fiancé.

The athletic trainer glanced to the bag, which did not tell you its insides. It could have been everything: Clothes, food, something from an adult shop, alcohol...  
Gesturing, that he should take it, Hajime did so, took the bag off of Tooru's hand and peeked inside. On the bottom, there was some wrapped thing in fine, white paper.  
  
“Okay?”

“Unwrap it!” he was ordered impatiently and Hajime did:  
Taking the gift out of the bag, folding this one under his arm, he lift the transparent tape stripes. As he held the item, he could tell that it was something soft. But the shape also blabbed something hard.  
His mind tried to guess before he would see it, but Hajime had no clue at all.  
After unfolding, he shoved tissue paper aside.  
... Leather.  
Leather like in _handcuffs_?  
No… that was more… for the _wrists_?  
  
Hajime's raised the linked gift on eye level.  
  
“I could have also red ones but… black suits you for the better!”

_Really?_

“Let’s try them out~”

“I won’t.”  
  
“Oh, you so will, Iwa-chan. You _so_ will.”


	2. You‘re look so good like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was turned on.
> 
> Because of the dominance, Tooru showed him.  
> Because of the contrast he is thrown into: the longing, untamed kisses and the sensitive, endearing touches.  
> He might act still tough and everything, but it was that sudden sweet temper which throws him off track every time.
> 
> “T-Tooru… stop… that…“ he breathed heavily and quickly cupped a hand on his mouth, as another moan dared to escape.
> 
> “Stop? Excuse me, you’re not the one in charge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW // light bondage  
> TW // language

Being handcuffed.  
  
Okay.  
  
That was not something, they had not done before.  
  
With Tooru’s tie or the satin like tissue they had found in Hajime’s unpacked things from moving to this flat…  
  
They did the blindfold thing.  
The teasing one fabric and feather, but… real bondage stuff?

But with the warm and wet tongue slipping into his mouth so easily, asking him for a passionate dance, while the strong hands of his partner found their way under the seam of his shirt... Hajime was not able to think of anything else anymore.

Panting, because Tooru‘s fingertips were a little too cold, the brunette chuckled into the broken kiss.  
  


This would never bore him out.  
  
_Never_.

  
It simply felt too good. His own skin which began to tingle, because he was touching Hajime‘s.  
Whose trembling muscles under his teasing fingers.  
Exploring the clearly defined abs, one by one.  
Feeling the muscle contraction.  
  
  
His fingertips, which were about to caress his beloved Iwa-chan in such a compelling way, that it would drive him crazy.

  
Tooru did not hesitate, slid under the fabric of the black collar button-down shirt and went up straight. Only as much as he could finally draw fine circles on that well shaped, sexy pec. Tickling the still hidden dark pink nipples, which had already hardened - thanks to fabrics rubbing over them.

  
“Mhm~ already so turned on?” he teased Hajime in a hoarse voice which caused the other's cheek colour turn into a light red of embarrassment.

“Shut up” Hajime hissed, but was scolded with a stern look immediately after.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru put his voice in a cute sing-song and blinked, with a slow flutter of his eyelashes, “No cursing or I have to punish you.”

Hajime swallowed and looked puzzled into the brunette’s eyes.

“You won’t…”

“I absolutely will.”

“F-”

“Eh-eh!” He withdrew his right hand and pressed it on Hajime’s mouth, “Don’t make it worse. You’re really not in the position to complain.” He waited a moment, but as Hajime only exhaled against his skin, not wanting to talk back or at least suppressing the urge to, he lifted his hand, “Good boy.”

Looking into the dark olive-green eyes, half filled with annoyance and half filled with lust, Tooru noticed the little spark in those lovely irides which suddenly emitted. He should remind himself to praise his fiancé a litte more.  
Apparently, he found some kink which Hajime had been hidden pretty well up until now.

“I promised you to make you feel good”, he murmured, continuing to adore the tender tanned skin right under the other man's earlobe with his lips now, going downwards to meet with the tensed sternomastoid muscle, presented so beautifully to him. Sucking each inch, he started to unbutton Hajime’s shirt, one by one. Each button taking a torturing long time.  
And as if it was not on purpose - of course it was - Hajime felt Tooru's knee which keeps rubbing against his member between his legs.  
Not able to hold back, a low tuned groan left his lips.

_Fuck…_

He _was_ turned on.  
Because of the dominance, Tooru showed him.  
Because of the contrast he is thrown into: the longing, untamed kisses and the sensitive, endearing touches.  
He might act still tough and everything, but it was that sudden sweet temper which throws him off track every time.

“T-Tooru… stop… that…“ he breathed heavily and quickly cupped a hand on his mouth, as another moan dared to escape.

“Stop? Excuse me, you’re not the one in charge” the taller man smirked, rubbing Hajime’s crotch again and finally the shirt was open…  
He licked his lips, straightened himself up and looked down on his precious, so delicious Iwa-chan.  
“See what we got here… It’s really hard to be patient with you, you know?”

“What are you talking?” Hajime murmured, noticing how Tooru looked at him as if he was some kind of delicate dinner.  
  
“Just, that I want to eat you up.”  
  
  
Okay, he _was_ his dinner.

  
“Take that off” Hajime sat up, which let Tooru only wrinkle his brow, "... please" the athletic trainer therefore added, while he set himself free of the open shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Much better."

Tooru let him remove his own shirt, too, lifting his arms to pull it over his head, kneeling over him.  
Bent down on all fours he walked up with his index- and middle finger Hajime's bare, musculous chest, giving him a long tune of admiration, while he was observing every single spot of naked skin – searching for his next goal to aim for.

But the bottom here just grasped the chance the grabbed the brunette’s ass with both hands, kneading it firmly as he know Tooru loves it and would lead to a wonderful, sweet moan.

“How nasty you are,” Tooru exhaled, “I guess, I really have to tie you up now.”

During school days, Hajime had always been the stronger one of them, but at the moment he was not.  
At least, because he got attacked too quickly and lost balance. Being pushed back on the mattress, Tooru took his lover's hands off of him and pinned them above Hajime’s head.  
Reaching for the leathern handcuffs on the nightstand, it did not need long to apply the new accessory amazingly fast to the wrists.  
With a simple, quiet - _Cluck_ \- they were locked.

  
“W-what?”

Of course, Hajime tried to get free, but the resistant force was too strong. It would just hurt, if he tried too hard, leading to nowhere,  
“You're really- … you’re fucking bastard!” he got into insults again.  
  
“Mhm~ keep your dirty talk for later” Tooru whispered, right in front of the other’s face.

“Take care, or I bite your nose!”

“Oh you wouldn’t!”  
  
“Get me one reason, why I- ah!!”  
  
Hajime squinted his eyes as he felt the firm grip between his legs, still over the fabric of his pants, but strong enough on his already visible bulge.  
With circular massaging, he felt sensation hit him. His body bid welcome the stimulation, sending him shivers down his spine.

“I’ll give you many more!” Tooru teased and crawled back to the footboard, so he had no difficulties in unbuckling Hajime’s belt, handling it with no difficulty, so he could undress that beautiful part of his fiancé, as well - which appeared to be not so easy.  
“Iwa-chan~," he sulked, complaining about the fact, that the aforementioned did no lift his hip the slightest bit, “You make it even harder!”

“Yeah, that’s for the handcuffs!”

“Ahh~ come on, you like being submissive from time to time” Tooru smiled from one ear to the other and got another hiss out of the athletic trainer.

It was only the truth.

And in that distracted moment of his, the setter got him and slid down the pants to Hajime’s ankles, who fidgeted. No sooner than the heavy jeans were thrown on the floor, too, the brunette already occupied himself with Hajime's navyblue boxers, feeling the warmth of the light twitching member inside, brushing his chin for a second. Nibbling on the seam with his lips, he looks up, his hands trailing down the softness of his inner thighs.  
  
Hajime pressed his lips together.  
  
God… how he loved it, seeing him there.  
Knowing, that only that little piece of fabric was between him and his cock.  
Loving it, that there was the slight chance that Tooru-

“Pervy stuff in the cute mind of yours, Iwa-chan?”

“As if” Resisting with stubbornness, it only made the setter chuckle.

“ _Quieres me pongo mi verga en tu boca?_ ”

“What?” Hajime looked puzzled, not understanding at all.  
Well… something he remembered through his Spanish lessons a while ago, made him be able to survive in Argentina's daily life without having Tooru around 24/7.

But… _Do you want that I_ did not give him the right conclusion.  
Whatever!

He felt his fiancés lips on his weak spot again, between crotch and belly, while the fingertips were pulling down his boxers inch by inch.  
Giving him goose bumps, Hajime could not hide the fact, how fast his heart was beating now.  
He wanted to sit up again. See more. Watch him, while he was getting closer.  
But fuck, did he really locked him to the headboard with the handcuffs?  
Shit.

Finally, Tooru reached the point, where his mouth met Hajime's hard cock.  
He cracked a smile, pulling down the underwear with both hands in a long stroke and welcomes the length with a trace of kisses.

“So dirty, Iwa-chan… see how impatient you are! So hard and throbbing,” Tooru smirked as the last fabric left Hajime’s legs, too, “ _Shall I… put it in my mouth?_ ”  
  
Hajime swallowed.  
What… what that… cocky attitude??  
  
“Shall I give you some special treatment? I know you want that… come on… plead…”

  
_Fuck it._

  
He could stay silent, but that would not help.  
Tooru was already stroking with his index finger over his cock, teasing it on the sensitive tip, pressing down on the slit.

No, he would not endure it long enough.

Although he knew it was senseless, Hajime tried once more to get free but that only let appear some satisfaction on Tooru’s face.

  
“ _Hajime_ ,” he muttered with a dark tone, “You’re… looking so good like this… I really…”  
And without saying another word, his mouth closed around Hajime’s dick, giving it his full attention. Holding it one-handed to have more control.  
  
“Ah~ T-Tooru!!” It came out unintended, spontaneouly, but was so pure and full of lust and longing, that the culprit of this would not stop from now on. His brown irides laid on Hajime’s winding body. How his chest expanded, how the muscles contracted and… moreover, he focused on Hajime's aroused face as he was trying so hard to withstand the feelings which could not be stopped, then finally gave in. How his legs spread more open.  
How he whimpered. How he moaned. All these sweet sounds Tooru would never have enough.

“Such a good boy” Tooru murmered as he pulled his member out of his mouth, leaving some saliva on it, so he could massage it smoothly, “Such a _salty_ good boy.”  
  
He had already tasted the precum on his tongue, became all horny, too.  
Giving Hajime a chance to breathe, Tooru straightened up and began to undress. Opening his pants, exposing the approach of his hip bones, which were fairly covered by his underwear.  
  
Watching him, watching the delicate structure of the setter's stomach, the well-defined shapes of his rectus abdominis muscle.  
_Shit, how much he did want to touch it!_  
That beautiful waist line, all the way up to the chest, exposing a splendid specimen, a perfectly formed pectoris muscle.  
_Fuck… thinking and visualizing in all anatomical ways was not very helpful!  
  
_Of course, Tooru had noticed the absent-minded expression in Hajime’s eyes. That look, that told him _Shit, I’m so gay and into my boyfriend! Let’s just fuck!_ as some teenage boy would think. It made him smirk.

“Like what you see?” he whispered and licked over his bottom lip, raising his eyebrows.  
  
“I’d like it more... if you also lose the lower parts...” the turned on athletic trainer answered in a gruff voice, and just got a charmante smile in return.

“Haji… I told you about impatience!”  
  
  
_And who’s fault was that?  
_  
  
But Hajime did not reply and as if it was his reward to oblige and be nice, Tooru get off the bed for a second and slid his own jeans down, with a never-ending look at Hajime. His bulge was more than present and it made Hajime bit his lip out of yearning.  
He so wanted to be done. He so wanted to _feel_ him again.

When his boyfriend got off his pants, shoving down his boxers over his hips and ass, Hajime groaned on the perfect view of the setter’s fully erected dick.

“I… don’t think it’s wrong? You’re definitely calling for more” Hajime now could talk back again, nodding to Tooru’s cock which was hard enough to be up for anything beyond touching.

“You know I’m never satisfied.”

“You bet.”

Tooru bent down to him, pressing their lips together, starting a new enchanting and fulfilling kiss and let his tongue twirl inside Hajime’s mouth. Getting him the same treatment like downwards, sucking on the tongue. Sucking on his lower lip and making Hajime moan into the kiss again. But suddenly breaking off, he now does not know how to stop and pushed his index and middle finger inside Hajime’s mouth.

“Lick it… wet them a bit”, Tooru murmured. Hajime obliged again, began to move his own tongue around and just by looking at him, the brunette felt how much more he tensed and much he wanted to put it in right now. _Shit… why…?_  
Since when was Hajime so sexy, being all submissive and doing as he was told?  
That really turned him on. The fire in those olive-green eyes, how his lips moved…  
Tooru pulled his fingers out again. Wandering his lover's body downwards, except with these two wet fingers - he needed them elsewhere. The other three digits of his hand moved over Hajime’s neck, the strongly seen and to be felt veins, pressing down for a second and palpating the racing pulse.

He was fucking hot for him...

Trailing down much more, stroking to his waist, his thighs and finally – finally, because Hajime’s innerst start already aching, remaining so undone - he went to... oh my god…  
  
“T-Tooru,” it sounded pretty pleading and almost tortured, “Y-You…”

“Yeah, I’ll will, don’t worry” Tooru confirmed and just as he had said so, Hajime was conquered.

The setters long and delicate finger brushed over his rim and making its entrance in a slow movement. Shoving hinside, Hajime shivered and clinged onto the other’s arm.

“Hurts?”

“J-Just not used to it anymore.”

“Don’t worry… I’ll prepare you for good-”

“Just stop the shitty talking! Ah!!”

“Oh, was this a moan?”

Tooru chuckled, then putting his whole finger slowly inside and rubbed it against the warm walls.  
Hajime bit his lip, but could not do anything against that pleasuring feeling which set in.  
That feeling of his boyfriend inside him, as he was entering with the second finger, stretching him and touching more than once a certain spot, which made it impossible for him to swallow his lust down...

“You’re so fucking cute than you finally give him” Tooru looked at him, very pleased with himself, but his eyes were still hungry for more … he just tried to suppress the urge to crush his beloved Iwa-chan. Crush him with all of his love and passion.

A delightful moan followed and he even arched his back when Tooru made all is way, scissoring, rubbing and finding some other sweet spots inside.

And then the licking started all over again.  
From his belly, to his cock.  
Jesus, before… that had just been an appetizer, but that here… that was something else.

Tooru knew exactly what he had to do to make him go crazy. Which movements with his tongue were necessary. How hard he had to suck. How much he had to let go. How often...  
  
“F-Fuck… Tooru… d’you wanna… that I cum?!” Hajime pressed, winding body under the brunette’s care, not knowing on what he should concentrate first.

“Maybe?” the setter hissed, blewing some hot air on the tip of Hajime’s dick, “You won’t last long anyway.”

“Fuck you!”  
  
“No, I’ll fuck _you_ ,” he corrected and looked up for a second.  
Hajime got the chills when they exchanged glances, and he saw the dark desire, reflecting in the chocolate brown irides, which were watching him so carefully.  
“Oh… and you don’t know _how much_ and _how hard_ I’ll fuck you… _Hajime_ ,” Tooru ended with low groan, “So much… that you won’t be able to move properly tomorrow.”

Gasping for air, Hajime was not prepared when his lover thrusted his fingers rapidly now, and began circulating with his tongue around the hot dick again, having a hold on it and just taking care of the sensitive tip.  
  
“Ah, Tooru!! F-Fuck… nghn…” He did not want to. Not yet.  
But all the tension which was built up in an instant, exploded in a blast - Looking down and watching, how Tooru took all of him.  
Even sucked on him, when a small trail of cum left his right corner of his mouth.

_Shit…_

He swallowed everything down and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

  
“Thanks for the delicious meal” Tooru grinned satisfied, while his finger now got out slowly of his butt, making Hajime flinching, all blushed and red in the face.  
He loved it when Tooru was like this. Drinking him almost up.  
And moreover, he was in a too sensitive state – everything triggered him, everything was too much.  
No surprise, that Hajime almost gave a shriek, when his lover positioned himself between his legs now and touched the pinkish love butt with the bellend.

“I’ll fuck you now” Tooru hissed, close to Hajime’s face, “Let’s see if I can make you cum once more. For every nasty word you said, every misbehaviour so far - one hard thrust.”

Hajime’s hot breath came out in a long sigh of dissatisfaction.

“Just… put it in…”  
  
“ _What_?”

“… please.”

“Such a fast learner!” Tooru showed him some reward for that, kissing Hajime on his forehead and then shoved himself inside.

_Oh fuck…_

A large growl left Hajime’s throat, feeling the filling length inside of him. His inner walls got more stretched than before. It was hot, it was tight, but most of all, it was exactly what he had needed. He felt the throbbing of Tooru’s cock. Felt, how he thrust in a bit further. Hajime exhaled with a loud moan.

“Sorry, did I hit a sweet spot of yours?” Tooru purred, being such a sadist, if he had the chance to torture his Iwa-chan. He grabbed him by his hips, pulled him more in his direction, so he came deeper, but also in a better angle.  
Hajime would have digged his nails in the oft skin of the brunette’s shoulder. He would have scratched down his way, letting Tooru hiss, but just could not. His innerst was burning, was set on fire.  
Every thrust, every move made him got so much closer at the edge again and he could not do anything but endure that sweet hell he was sent in.

The handcuffs chain rustled on the headboard, his body jolting a bit but still not finished.

  
“Guess, I have to give you more” Tooru muttered, putting Hajime’s leg suddenly up, over his shoulders and straightend up. He looked down on his sweet desert and then lowered his head more, smiling, when he noticed… “ _And_ this one has to, too…”

“Please… just…” Hajime panted, he felt so unsteady, so nervous … he wanted absolute satisfaction, wanted to reach the climax again. So much he was begging for more.

“ _Please, Tooru. Please, take me!”_ Tooru whispered. He enjoyed it. And he knew that Hajime would not fight back. Not now.

Shoving back and slowly again, he heard his whimpers. Hajime’s legs clunched on Tooru’s hips, tightened as much as he did from within.  
Biting his tongue, Tooru had to focus on his breath. It was hard not to cum when he got so stimulated like that.

“Fuck… I…”

 _CLAP_.

Hajime looked at his lover in disbelief, feeling a slight pain on his right ass-half.

“No swearing, Iwa-chan…” Tooru stroked with his palm over the light reddish skin and caress it.

“Screw that, if you spank me-”  
_  
CLAP._

“And no rude words…”

It did not hurt as much as it sounded. It was… more like pleasurable feeling.

Fuck… did he really like that?

“Try again, Hajime… try again to beg me. Tell me, what I should do with you…”

Tooru lifted Hajime’s chin with his indexfinger, close to his lips so that he could lick over them.

  
  
He crushed him.  
  
His stubbornness.  
  
Not wanting to lose.  
  
He crushed it all.  
  
  


“Please… Tooru… I need you…”

“As you wish…”

Without further warning, he grabbed Hajime’s ass, hold it firmly and started thrusting mercilessly.

Hajime’s body jolted each time a little bit, when Tooru sank into him more.

He heard him moaning, heard his heavy breath, felt the sweaty skin on his own.

An upcoming storm, an unstoppable ocean of emotions, rushing waves, rushing wind.  
Losing your focus, losing everything, which kept you insane until now.

  
Hajime’s vision blurred, when Tooru hit his sensitive spot hard, again and again.  
Hitting it all over, until he nearly screamed out of arousal.

The ruttling sound of the handcuff chain. He struggled and still loved, how he could not succeed.  
  
“T-Tooru… I’m… I can’t…”  
  
“W-When I tell you to” Tooru panted, let his head fall to his chest, giving an tensed “Fuck” as he felt, how tight Hajime became.  
How whose inner walls clutch around him, driving him crazy.  
  
“I… I… can’t”

Another spank followed which set Hajime off to one more cry.  
  
His back’s arching, his limbs getting weaker and shivering.  
  
“H-Hajime… I’m cumming…”  
  
“Do it! Do it, fuck!!”

Hajime cried tears out of joy and Tooru gave him two more hard intense thrusts when he came deep.

His lover gave a long and whining moan of himself, felt the hot fluid filling him up, felt Tooru’s cock twitching and pulsing.  
_  
Oh my god...  
_  
Every inch of his skin was tingling, his ears were ringing. His legs clenched on his fiancé's hips as his hands could not.  
Pressing his head into the pillow, reaching his climax again, right on Tooru’s stomach and chest.

  
The brunette collapsed on Hajime’s chest, gasping for air and listening to the unsteady heartbeat of his beloved Iwa-chan.  
Breathless, they clearly needed some time to calm down… to collect themselves.  
Then Tooru was finally able to sit up again, he was searching for Hajime’s green vivid eyes, which were so dusty and glassy right now… pure satisfaction, pure devotion.  
  
His lips formed a light smile.  
He looked up further, to the still tied up wrists. Round the leather cuff were light red traces to be seen.

_He’d really struggled that hard…_

“Set me free now?” Hajime exhaled, glancing over.  
  
“Not yet,” Tooru grinned and draw with his finger some circles on Hajime’s skin, which make the other snort.  
“I have to remember that moment. You won’t be to tie up so easily again, will you?”  
  
“… I’ll kill you…”

“I love you, too, Iwa-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut since ages. :'D  
> I am always happy about feedback - especially if there are any hard language mistakes, since it is not my mother tongue. :'D


	3. Please don‘t stop doing that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess I…” He stopped in the middle of the sentence because he suddenly felt how Tooru’s foot caressed his leg more, was just about to get up to his knee. “F-For me… the agedashi burger and just normal fries.”
> 
> “Do the gentlemen prefer anything to drink?” the waiter wrote down their order on his small tablet and looked up to the guests,
> 
> “Oh, a bottle of water? Or do you need some alcohol to have courage?”
> 
> Such a bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW // Oral sex in public

Hajime rubbed his wrists.  
It still hurt a bit, but fortunately the red traces, the proof of what had happened, was not to be seen anymore.  
It had been hard to hide this during practise: Recently, the heater had no been working, but of all times now they were.  
Hence, it would have been suspicious, if he kept wearing long sleeves.

  
„ _Iwaizumi-san, don‘t you feel well?“ Kageyama asked politely as always, remembering him still as the senior, he had been at Kitagawa Daiichi for him – and it did not matter, how often Iwaizumi told him that he should not have to…  
_

„ _No, I‘m alright?“  
  
„Really? You never wear long sleeves in the gym!“ Hinata shouted, too._

„ _Yeah, especially because he could show off his biceps for the press“ Miya joked and just got Hajime to roll his eyes,_

„ _Go back to practise, all of you. Thanks for you concern, but I‘m okay. I'm feeling just a little bit cold.“  
_

Frowning, Hajime changed from his trainer uniform into something more casual and comfortable.  
It was not a surprise for Hajime that Tooru had insisted on that _special week_ , after all.  
It was only a two-weeks vacation before he had to leave for Argentina again.  
Who knows how long they had to be separated this time?  
Tooru was always up for some unique experiences, unique memories, ...  
Yeah, they shared an apartment in Tokyo. Their little home.  
Something, where Tooru could always return to.  
But it was that shitty long-distance relationship, they also had to share, although they had been engaged for half a year, now…

The only thing Hajime did not want to know was how this idea of obeying-week had crossed Tooru's mind...

_Pling._

Hajime took his phone from the bench in the changing room, where he had put all his stuff after taking out his clothes from the locker, and looked at the lit up screen:

_(Tooru, 12:05 PM)  
_Grab something to eat?

He just typed back:

_Sure. What you‘re up to?_

_(Tooru, 12:06 PM)  
You._

There was this deep, deep wrinkle between his eyebrows which only shows up for special occasions… these special occasions, called _Oikawa Tooru_.

Hajime exhaled noisily.

_(Tooru, 12:08 PM)  
I‘m waiting in front of the gym, okay?_

He _what_?!

Now Hajime got in a hurry, packed his stuff together and rushed out the changing room.  
He just remind himself not to run, when he was already running across the floor to the exit in anticipation.  
Looking left and right, there was no sign of his lover, but that did not mean much.  
And he was right: Hearding Tooru's familiar voice from around the corner, the athletic trainer's mouth formed a thin line.  
Acting all nice and kind, but there was that sharp, exaggerated undertone Hajime knew was only used for...

“Tobio-chan, you’ve grown so much! I’m so proud!”

Rolling his eyes, Hajime quickly followed the echo and there he was: his fiancé standing next to Kageyama, giving him a suspicious friendly smile.

“Of course, you’re not the only one who has improved” the setter of the Japanese National Team replied calmly, but was cut off by Hinata who _truly_ seemed happy about having Tooru here,

“Oikawa-sa~n, it‘s great to see you!! Why aren‘t you in Argentina?“ he asked curiously which made Tooru grin,

“I‘m on vacation. Having some… personal stuff to be done“ he answered, winked at the small middle blocker and just crossed looks with Hajime, who approached them.  
  
Yeah, _personal stuff_.  
_He_ was the personal stuff.  
  
Hajime grimaced, when Tooru suddenly waved and called him like he always did, "Iwa-chan~!!“

Hinata was even more surprised, but Kageyama was not. He knew, that Tooru and Hajime were still very good friends.  
His athletic trainer talked about him from time to time, when he was asked by Miya for example (just because the Miya twin wanted to find out who was the better setter of them).

“Ah, you‘re still really close, aren‘t you?” Hinata smirked at the dauntless duo, “It‘s great being assembled together like on the court, back when!”

“Well, can‘t say so”, Kageyama disagreed and got a forced smile back from Tooru,

„For the first time we seem to agree, Tobio-chan!“

„Stop calling me that, grand king.“

„I‘ll never will!“

„Come on! How hold are you?“ Hajime now tugged Tooru on his sleeve an pulled him backwards.

“What? It‘s just nostalgia, which hit me!”  
  
“Hit you on the head?”

“Oi, don‘t be like that! You know that‘s not how it works this week!”

Hajime stiffened and looked at his lover in disbelief.

_Did he really just blunt out…?_

“Eh? What is this week?” Hinata asked still as naivly as ever.

Silence.

“Iwaizumi-san, you don‘t get bullied by him, do you?” Kageyama teased and let Tooru gruff.  
  
“I‘m the one who is bullied every time!”  
  
“Stop talking nonsense, Trashykawa!”  
  
“Just like in old days!”  
  
“Boke Hinata, that‘s not the point!”

  
After both pairs had quarrelled one vs. one for a minute or two, Hinata finally ends this with his nonchalant attitude:  
“Well… I‘m still really happy for you two!”

And so he and Kageyama said good-bye, walk off the gym.  
Left back an irritated Hajime and Tooru, who kept staring after them.  
  
“Did you by any chance…?”

“No, of course not.”  
  


Tooru and Hajime exchanged looks. The setter shrugged and put his hand on the other’s back, shoving him forward.

“Let’s go, I’m starving.”

“Hope, you mean real food, because I actually am.”

*

That they did not reveal their relationship, except for their closest friends Hanamaki and Matsukawa, was decided early after they had got together.

Tooru was still in the middle of climbing the greasy pole. With getting more and more popular, he also had to be more cautious about giving insights into his private life. Especially, as the Olympics happened.  
Spreading rumours like _Argentina’s setter Oikawa Tooru (27) manipulated by Japan’s Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime (27)_ were never a good idea.  
There still had been a chance, that Tooru could return to Japan. Their homecountry was still very conservative and a coming out could put an end to his volleyball career. Or at least a real hardship to withstand.

On the other hand, not revealing it was not because they have doubts about their relationship. Neither Tooru nor Hajime had any trusting issues, regarding each other. Although they were 16 hours apart again — instead of four between Cali and Argentina — it had never been a bother.  
But the long distance took its toll: Sometimes even a happy phone call went to an angry fight. Sometimes the distance was to much to bear. Sometimes… they did not even know, why a comfortable talk had turned out into such a hurtful argument.

Not telling the whole world about their love gave them some safe space.  
If things went wrong, nobody would ask “Oh my, are you okay?” or giving weird comments like “Of course, the distance is killing every love, right?”  
They had time to collect themselves, to calm down.  
Then talk to each other.  
Make up.

“Hm~ I think I like that place” Tooru smiled, looking at the menu but then let his eyes wander, observing his surrounding.  
They had chosen a nice little restaurant, which offered a backyard plaza, with some flower garlands and light chains. A beautiful seating area, surrounded by flowerbeds. Iron chairs and tables with romantic ornaments were arranged accuratley. Clean, white tablecloth, only a little vase with a flower from the garden and a pastel coloured candle on the table itself.  
“Yeah, it’s really nice” Hajime nodded, also looking around, “Beautiful. Didn’t know that we have something like that he-?!”  
Suddenly he stiffened and sat up straight. He looked at Tooru in an instant, gulping.  
That… bastard… Did he start to play footsie with him? Really?

“I… see something other beautiful here” Tooru rest his chin in his palm and smiled generously, “Don’t you agree, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime’s face grimaced, when he felt how Tooru’s right foot went slowly up his leg, playing with the hem of his pants, sliding up.  
Wait… did he just… slipped off his shoe?  
“Tooru, what the fuck are you doing??” he hissed with a light pinkish tone on his cheeks, but was interrupted by the waiter who came along to take their orders.

“I’d like to have the special chef’s burger with the sweet potato fries, please” Tooru smiled and looked at Hajime, “How about you?”

Hajime cleared his throat, blinked and quickly scanned the menu again, as he had forgotten his choice by that sudden action of the brunette male,  
“I guess I…” He stopped in the middle of the sentence because he suddenly felt how Tooru’s foot caressed his leg more, was just about to get up to his knee. “F-For me… the agedashi burger and just normal fries.”

“Do the gentlemen prefer anything to drink?” the waiter wrote down their order on his small tablet and looked up to the guests,

“Oh, a bottle of water? Or do you need some alcohol to have courage?”  
  
Such a bastard.

Hajime gnarled, and Tooru smiled at the waiter,

**“So, a bottle of water.”**

The waiter took the menus, bowed a bit and went to the cuisine.

“You really get startled easily” Tooru teased, raising his eyebrows.

“Guess why!” Hajime exclaimed a bit upset and coughed. Looking aside and moving his leg also to the left, so the touching ended.

“Mean!” his lover pouted and it was not clear if he meant Hajime’s words or his avoiding foot-leg contact.

Hajime sighed quietly and looked to the wonderful greenish backyard.  
“Ne, Haji…” While not moving his head, he gazed over. It was rare that Tooru called him like that, “What… would happen, if they knew?”

“Huh?”  
  
“If they knew that you and me… that we’re _engaged_?”

“What you’re up to?” He narrowed his eyes, not getting the point.

“Well… knowing, that their hashtag hot athletic trainer is dating? Me?”

Tooru’s smirk was one of those, Hajime already knew where this should lead to…

“They would obviously ask me, what was wrong with me!”

“Ah, you’re going _tsundere_ again? Very cute!” Tooru teased in a sing-song voice when the drinks already appeared. So Hajime stayed quiet, they looked at the waiter who offered them the glasses, filled them with a bit of the water, and putting everything on the table. Also some aperitifs – on the house. After he had disappeared, the brunette went into offense another time, “I guess a lot of them would be jealous and sad that you’re taken.”

“Shuddup” Hajime hissed into his palm and continued starring at one invisible point.

“Guess, getting a massage from you is really something?”  


“Tooru, I’m just doing my job! Quit the- urgh…”

He did it again.

  
He.

Did.

It.

AGAIN.

No.

HE WENT EVEN FURTHER!

Hajime clenched his fists and tried to breathe.  
Inhaling. Exhaling. Inhaling. Exhaling.  
Not so bad.  
Stay focused.

Look at the glass of water and the non-sparkling fluid.  
Stay calm.

Breathe.

“Tooru… W-what are you…”  
His fiance smiled naively, extending his long limb under the table and moving his toes.

“I think you know exactly, what I‘m doing” he whispered and drawing an 8 over Hajime’s crotch, that he almost gave a quiet moan which he suppressed.

“Never done that in public, eh?”

“S-Stop it, okay?”

“I told you, I wanna eat you.”

But Hajime could not object as much as he wanted. First, Tooru’s was strong enough to handle his try of getting free. Closing his legs was not an option. Tooru’s foot was nonetheless in-between.

Second – and that was the worst part – of course, his body react to it. The rubbing. The massage on his cock. Over his balls. Third, fuck, it turned him on.

“Wanna give it a try?”

Tooru watched him with half-closed eyes, that infatuating expression which drives Hajime crazy, every time. He swallowed hard, drank a sip of his water, shivering fingers.

Tooru’s foot moved around. Stroking his inner thighs, giving him a short break, but went back straight.

“Just obey, Iwa-chan. I want to do this right now.”

Fuck it. That damn bet!! With that one gone, only five more days…  
“I use the safeword, and-”

“That’s for emergencies!” he was cut off and looked into a disapproving expression of Tooru, “And you like it. I _feel_ it. What a perv you are, Iwa-chan!”  


“Fuck yourself!” Hajime hissed but had to press his fist on his mouth.

It was… just too much to bear. Of course his body was turned on. Of course he wanted more.

“So cute.”  
“Excuse me, your order” the waiter appeared again, but now Tooru did not stop. He continued his movements, even when the waiter put the dishes on the table and Hajime needed all of his concentration to act cool.

“Thank you” he said in a gruffed voice, and Tooru also granted him for the fast delivery.  
Then he finally set Hajime free, put his foot on the floor again, but… he left him in an absolute mess. The mess which was created, when you were put on high and were not allowed to finish. The high-tension, which sent shivers down your spine again and again. Which left your mind in a Boom and never get it back again…

“Haji… your food will get cold” Tooru said, picking up a sweet potato frie but was stopped before eating it.

“Yeah, who’s fault is it?” Grumpy Hajime.  
“Should I… have continued? Haji, you we’re already hard.”

“Just… don’t stop then?”

Tooru blinked in surprise, raising his eyebrows.  
“I should go on?”  
It was a quiet agreement to that, a quiet confession of Hajime.

“We can’t just disappear to the bathroom, dear.”

“Why not?”

Tooru looked around, carefully.

With his smirk on his lips, he said slowly, while tapping over Hajime’s hand now, “Count the people.” He did. They were almost the only ones here. “Right, only four more, left corner and right corner. They gave us a wonderful private space, didn’t they?”

Hajime swallowed hard. The deep tone in the brunette’s voice turned him on, but he still did not get, what he was up to.

“Let me do it,” Tooru lend across the table and smiled as if he had a wonderful idea.

“W-What? How-?!”  
“Just be sure not to moan to loud when I’m doing you.”

Hajime blinked, totally irritated. What the fuck was--!!

And then he knew…

He saw Tooru slid from his chair, after he had been sure that really nobody was looking.

Slid… under the table. That could not be… he was not…!!

  
Well, he was..

“H-Hey!” Hajime hissed, his eyes fluttering left and right.  
Shit… if anybody…  
The long tablecloth did not expose anything of Tooru, but that did not mean that he was not to be detected, right?

_Zip._

He heard how Tooru unzipped his pants, feeling his aching member set free a bit more. Biting his tongue, he rested his elbows on the surface, pressing his hands against his mouth and trying to get rid of the heat, crawling up to his cheeks.

Fuck…

Tooru stroked over Hajime’s dressed thighs, stroking to the crotch, still over the boxers, which were exposed a bit and so also over the bulge.

Hajime’s lower body jolted, and with a grin Tooru pulled down the zipper of the pants more, taking out Hajime’s cock and positioned himself between whose legs.

He did not fight back, opened them for him and… oh god…

Hajime closed his eyes for a second, covered his face with his palm as if he was pondering, and bit his lip so hard he almost tasted the blood.

His lover did not wait long, touched the tip of the cock with his fingers, then just welcomed him with the wet and hot mouth. Sliding with his tongue over the full length, kissing it, twirling, sucking… he licked Hajime’s dick with so much passion like someone would lick his favourite kind of ice-cream.

  
Although he tried to suppress it, Hajime growled quietly in his hand, began to shiver and looked around. Nobody was noticing what happened here. Nobody took any notice of the fact that he sat in front of a delicious meal, and his partner was gone.

And under the table, Tooru was giving him a damn blow-job!!  
  


Hajime slid a bit on his chair, let Tooru more space and gave in.

Trying to calm down, he could not.  
Shit… he so wanted to fuck him right now! He so wanted to nail him on the wall and just shove himself inside this pretty pinkish ass. He was held back by the hands of the brunette which kept his hip steady.

Swallowing around that mighty cock he loved to feel inside, he sucked much harder and suddenly… felt a hand on his head.  
How cute his fiancé could be…

He was not pressing him, against his crotch or anything, he just… caressed him.  
As a response, he started bobbing his head for- and backward. Getting faster and feeling the fingers clenching to his hair. How Hajime’s hip began to move, although he did his best to stop him doing so.

Meanwhile, the man who sat at the table, waiting for the dishes, breathed heavily, still as mute as he could be.  
Just a bit more and he would...

“Everything’s alright, Sir?”  
He nearly shrieked when he heard the waiter’s voice.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he did not look up, just faking a smile and feeling the sweat on his skin dripping down.

“Y-yeah, m-my friend is just…”  
“Ah, I see.”

He went off.

_Friend?_

That was something, Tooru did not like at all. Of all excuses...!! There had to be a punishment for mean Iwa-chan!

And before Hajime could cool down, he started to suck intensively on the tip of his cock and only there.

“Ah, shit… T-Tooru…” he heard him whisper, almost whimpering.

_Serve you right!_

Now doing the whole thing again, he did not hold back any longer, tasting Hajime to his all.  
It did not take long after, that the athletic trainer just reached his climax and jerked off into Tooru’s mouth. Jolting, shivering limbs…

Satisfied, Tooru took it all, then kissed the tip of his dick again and dressed him up properly again.  
Shifting the tablecloth aside, Tooru peeked to his right, but nobody noticed him... so he crawled back, stroked through his hair which was a light mess and sat down again. Watching Hajime carefully whose fingers still were clenched on the white tablecloth. Slightly panting and giving him a murderous look.  
“Iwa-chan, thanks for the aperitif,” Tooru teased, taking his shot, “Shall we proceed?”

Hajime was not able to answer.

How on earth… did he really just.. fuck… fuck this little fucker, who was his fiancé and the best man he could ever fell in love to. And an asshole. Such a sadistic asshole. But a very hot asshole.

“I’ll kill you.”

“Not in another five days.”


	4. Beg.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just say it, babe. You’re more than needy for me.”
> 
> “Stop the dirty talk! That’s not your style” Tooru sulked and exhaled noisily, looking aside.
> 
> “So? What is my style then?” Hajime muttered into his ear, nibbling the auricle, “Tooru… it’s not that hard… just three words…”

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru’s happy voice shouted from the bathroom, “Are you coming in for a shower?”  
  
“Not now!” Hajime’s gruff voice sounded back.  
  
“ _Iwa-cha~n_!” the brunette pouted, “You know, you’re not allowed to-”  
  
“Fuck your bet!” he was cut off by his fiancé, who walked up to the bathroom, but had an upset expression on his face, “You gave me a blow job in a restaurant! _A public place_. What the hell is wrong with you?”

His voice sounded off, angry, not just a bit offended.  
  
Tooru crossed his arms in front of his chest,  
“What? You liked it, didn’t you?”

  
“That’s not the point! Toilet, okay, fine! But… under the table??”

  
Hajime shook his head, and before Tooru could say something more, he just lifted his hands, interrupting him again, “Leave it, okay? No shower, no sex, and I’m sleeping on the couch tonight!”  
That were his last words.  
Leaving Tooru like this, who was just wearing his underpants and not believing what had happened, Hajime mumbled something about “Out for a walk”, took his jacket and stamped out of the apartment. Slammed the door, so that Tooru shrieked a bit.

Looking in disbelief, where Hajime had left, he lowered his head.

Had it been too much?

Did he go overboard?

But… Hajime had been the one who had pleaded for more, right?

So why did he complain?

“Fine, if you want it like that!”

  
Tooru turned around, went into the bathroom and continued what he had just begun.

Without him.

*****

But when there was the problem, that both their really, really stubborn.  
  
Hajime expected Tooru to apologise.  
Tooru expected Hajime to calm down.  
  
In the end neither of them did.

Hajime returned for dinner preparation, because it was his turn today.  
Tooru sat in the living room, watching some TV, then laid the table.  
Sitting together, eating in silence, the atmosphere became more akward.   
No talking. Not saying anything to each other.

Tooru did his best to act normal, but the heaviness sucked him all in. He held his gaze lowered, did not dare to look up.  
Actually, he needed some salt, but it was on Hajime’s side of the table. Instead of asking him, he ate his dish in the stale way it was.  
  
Hajime, to be explained, did not notice Tooru’s struggle.  
During his walk, he decided not to give in... and so he did not. If Tooru wanted to say anything, he could, of course.

After dinner, the setter announced, that he would to the cleaning of the plates, forks and everything on his own.  
  
Okay. No talking back.  
Hajime shrugged, went to the living room the took out some of his folders in the bookshelf. He had to prepare some things for work.   
Sitting down in the armchair, wearing his reading glasses, he focussed on the copies, high-lightened them, writing something in his notebook and was totally into his tasks, that he did not even recognise Tooru, standing in the doorframe, after he had cleaned up and switched off the light in the kitchen.  
  
He exhaled noisily, walked with fast steps up to the bedroom and took Hajime's pillow and blanket. Going back, he threw both right next to Hajime, making him flinch.  
  
“You’re sleeping on the couch, right? I’m off to bed. Night.”  
  
Of course, he was not tired at all, but he could not spend another twenty minutes with a stubborn old man like Hajime!  
...  
...   
... 

Because it hurt.

Heading to the bedroom again, his shoulders lowered visibly. He did not turn back. Did not want to look at his fiancé and his surprised, slightly shocked expression. Maybe angry one? Tooru did not know.  
As he sat down on his side of the bed, sinking into the thick, soft mattress, he sighed and put his head between his hands.  
He could not remember when was the last time, they had such a stupid fight… maybe… in highschool?  
Yeah, could be it.  
  
 _When he wanted Hajime soooo much to eat his selfmade Valentine’s chocolate, but ended in arguing about it, because Hajime said chocolate from the supermarket would have also been okay, because he did not like it anyway._  
  
A little smile caught the corner of his mouth, when he let himself fall back, looking up to the dark ceiling, because he did not even switch on the light.  
One look to his left… to the nightstand. The alarm clock told him, it was only 8.30 PM.   
Fuck.  
Tooru closed his eyes… that was so dissatisfying…

*

Although, he did not want to fall asleep, he did. And between his endless rollovers, he made it to lay in bed properly, tugging the blanket around himself.   
Still, he could not sleep in peace. His body knew, that something was missing. _Someone_ was missing.  
Subconsciously, his hand reached out to the other, empty side... but it stayed like this: empty. Cold.

  
Suddenly, the door opened with a high and lengthened squek – They need to use more oil on the door’s hinge, dammit!  
Tooru grumbled something in his sleeping state, but it was too mumbly as the unforseen guest could understand this right.  
Hajime held his breath for a moment, checking, if his fiancé woke up, but he was not.  
  
He had worked until now - it was about midnight, when his eyes had got pretty tired and dried out, got itchy - time to close the books for today.  
Looking up, he had been poundered whether Tooru really wanted him to stay here. If they... were really about doing this?  
Not sleeping together for the first time in forever?  
It does not feel right to him...  
Maybe they had fought. Maybe both were stubborn and did not want to blink. On the other side... time was precious.  
Especially for them, living far away from each other for most months of the year.

Now, standing in the dark bedroom, he looked at the scheming figure laying on the mattress, rolled over again. Restless.   
Suddenly, he heard Tooru spoke his name in a low and soft tune.  
 _Is he awake?_  
He rolled to the other side once more, but his steady, quiet breaths let Hajime suggest, that he was more than asleep...   
Coming closer, he watched his fiancé’s movement, how his hand reached to the empty bedside.  
Moving his lips once more..  
“Mhm… Hajime…”  
Was he dreaming?  
  
Hajime sat down slowly, keeping his eyes on him.  
Tooru’s body was winding, giving some cute tunes of quiet sleeping moans.  
  
Fuck… he had wanted to be upset much longer...

Touching Tooru’s fist with his own hand softly, he rubbed it gently and felt how Tooru's muscles relaxed. How his whole body lost his hypertension.

  
“Ha...jime…?” Tooru’s soft voice echoed again.

  
The athletic trainer bent down to him, reaching for his ear,  
“I’m here, babe… don’t worry…”  
  


Why was it, that Tooru always find some way to stop him?

  
“Hajime…” Tooru’s eyes opened a bit. Half-asleep, “Are you… really here… or… is it…”

“Keep dreaming” Hajime whispered, brushing with his lips over Tooru’s temple.

“Are you mad at me?”

“Hm.”

“Don’t be mad at me.” Oh, now he sounded like his typical childish self again.  
  


_Don’t be mad at me, Hajime-chan!!  
Don’t be mad at me, Iwa-chan!_

  
Age did not matter.   
He still did not want Hajime to be angry about him.   
His very own anxiousness of being neglected came to the surface. For most of the time and situations, he had overcome this fear. Only sometimes, he could not hide it.  
Mostly, if it was about their relationship. Hajime knew, how much Tooru loved him. How much he cared. How much he wanted it to work.  
And that the long-distance was killing him little by little.  
His lover knew it all, because it was almost the same for him, too...

  
Suffling himself more on the bed, he stroke Tooru’s cheek.

“You can make that up” he said quietly, with a soft smirk, waiting for the other to answer.

“How?” was the only question Tooru had left, clearly more awake now, but holding his eyes closed.

“Beg me.”

“W-what?”

It should have been some kind of joke, so Hajime pinned the other down ten seconds later by the wrists, giving it a try,  
“Beg me to forgive you.”

“Iwa-chan~“ Tooru tried to sound calm and teasing, but in fact he was the one who got the shit scared out of him, “you know, I-”

“Shut up about that game shit,” Hajime cut him off quietly, “I agreed to that stupid conditions of yours, but that doesn‘t mean I agree to everything. I said N _o interfering with my work_.“

“I didn’t?”

“You clearly did. What d’you think, how people will react, seeing Argentina’s top setter and the Japanese national team athletic trainer making out in public?” Hajime replied sternly but still very calm.

True.

  
“Sorry…” Tooru then said quietly and he really meant it, “I... didn’t think of that.”

“Of course, you didn’t,” Hajime nodded.

“Hey, no need to insult me!”

“Because you’re so full of love for me, that you can’t stop yourself.”

“Huh?”

Irritation was written all over Tooru’s face as he blinked twice, looked up to his fiancé and heat flushed into his cheeks.  
Hajime lowered down, stopping right in front of the brunette’s beautiful curved lips. Sensed Tooru's flat breath on his skin.

“That’s sometimes a bit troublesome, you know?” Hajime muttered again, making Tooru give another “Huh”, but more of being outraged than surprised, “’cause you know well enough, how my body is reacting to you.”

Tooru swallowed.   
What was that dark undertone in Hajime’s voice? That touch of the fingertips, let go of his wrists, but was moving to the sensitive part of his neck, right to his collarbone?  
Dancing on his skin seductively.  
Usually, that only happened when he was pretty horny or drunk.   
  
Wait... was he horny or drunk?

  
“H-Hajime-”

“Oh, already cutting the nicknames?” the man above him teased with the crack of a smile, “Wanna beg now?”

“N-No?” He was too proud! He would never give in like that! He would never-- wait!! “H-Hajime!!”

  
The aforementioned was already nibbling on the spot under Tooru’s jawbone, sucking gently on every bare inch, he could get. Shifting his weight on him.  
No, he wasn’t drunk… but he was horny – clearly to be felt, when his crotch suddenly was pressed against Tooru’s.

“Okay, I’ll make you.”

“W-What are you talking a-”

Entangled with the fierce tongue of Hajime, the setter was unable to talk back. Slid into his mouth so easily, tasted him so eagerly, while his fingers ran over Tooru's chest, under the seam of his shirt he slept with and went up all the way from his perfect abs to his perfect pectoralis.  
Tooru gave a passionate moan, when Hajime’s thumb and index finger circled around his nipple, making it puffy and hard, just by squeezing it.

“You know exactly, what I’m talking about”, Hajime whispered in the same dark manner he had used before, breathing heavily, after parting from Tooru’s lips.

“I won’t beg.”

“Then have it my way.”

The athletic trainer did not hesitate any longer, did not show mercy any longer, and bit in the part between shoulder and neck, which was as soft as velvet and caused the other to flinch. But the tiny wound was already taken care of with Hajime’s tongue, and that was more than enough comfort.

“H-Hajime… s-stop that.”

“Not sure if I should” he culprit pinched the nipple again, as he looked on the small bite mark, and then into his fiancé’s eyes which were pressed together for a second.

Releasing Tooru's upper body from the teasing, he slid down, turned his hand, so his fingers were first on discovery. Petting gently below the bellybutton, Hajime grabbed the other’s crotch more severe - causing a whimper, although the setter was pressing his lips together.  
Tilting his head to the side, winding under his hand, Tooru tried to get away, but Hajime was already in hunting mode now.

“Shut up,” Tooru hissed. His chin was suddenly grasped, lifted, and he had to look at his fiancé again.

“Naughty.”

“Annoying.”

“Look who’s talking.”

Hajime shuffled his hand under Tooru’s hips, rolling him over with sudden strength.  
Gasping, he landed on his stomach, cheek pressed down on the mattress.

“W-What are you doing?!”

“Do you.”

  
Being on top, Hajime lifted Tooru's hips in an instant, lowered himself, so the brunette could feel clearly the twitching cock against his butt.  
The setter hissed, making it sound like a muffled moan and clenched his fists into the blanket.

“Let me caress these beautiful cheeks of yours” the athletic trainer muttered softer now, as he removed the gray boxers, pulling them slowly over the round flesh, which revealed itself now, so deliciously.

Distancing himself from him, Hajime started kissing the shown up sensation right in front of him:  
First the lower spine, then the cute dimples left and right from it, leading to his sacral and tail bone. Continuing from here, he traced down the middle path, spreading the pinkish soft cheeks now more apart... caressing the upper part of the rectal tag.

“H-Hajime!” Tooru yelped, because he had not expected it. 

“You like that?”, the other just kept grinning.

He did it again, going further with his tongue. Finally reaching the sensitive entrance, he tapped against it with the tip of his tongue, and felt the goosebumps, which spread all over Tooru's body. Hearing him moan,

“Y-You can‘t-“

“Punishment.“

Once more, Hajime teased the beautiful rosette. Stroking over the left buttcheek, he suddenly spanked it firmly.   
Tooru got startled, gasped about the little pain and turned his head around,

“Iwa-chan, that- ahh!”  
His facial expression became once more full of lust. His head fell in his neck, as he felt Hajime’s finger slowly entering him, moving for- and backwards, “F-Fuck..”

“Since when are we swaying?” Hajime asked, slid a second finger a few seconds after the first inside, and started thrusting.  
He curled his fingertips inside the hot walls, so the setter would feel much more sensation.   
Kissing him, biting the round cheek flesh and leaving some intimate marks, no one else would see – except him.

“F-Faster…” Tooru pleaded, resting himself on his lower arms and was almost wiggling his butt as a silent invitation, which made Hajime growl of anticipation.

“You’re really naughty today, Tooru. Don’t forget, I punish you, not _satisfy_ you” he talked back, so he got slower... but as deep as he could, changing the angle of his fingers, and scissored.

A sweet sound escaped his lover’s throat.  
He panted, when Hajime stretched him more with a third finger, but too soon he pulled out... Tooru gave an unsatisfied moan.   
Straightened up, he looked down on his spouse-to-be.

The brown curls were a mess on the bedsheets, his breaths were already so heavy... giving Hajime a look which only said _Hey, why did you stop?_  
Hajime’s hand rested on Tooru’s hips now, softly sliding to the front, feeling his hard cock in his hand.  
  
Gosh... he was so beautiful.  
So hot.  
So turned on.

“Look who’s horny now” the shorter male whispered, grunting quietly, “Looks, who’s fucking hot and horny...”

“Y-Your fault.. mhm…“

The athletic trainer smirked, then stripping off his own pants and boxers to his knees. His yearning member jumped out, straight and ready for the pleasuring adventure.  
Licking his bottom lip, as Tooru moaned by the sight of the big one, he kneeled right behind the bottom.

“Guess, we can start now…”

“Do it.”

“Bent down.”

Tooru obeyed. Seeing him so fucking submissive, was a delicious sight. Arching his back, his ass went up, just the right height for Hajime.  
Tapping with the tip of his cock against the widened and relaxed hole, his lover whimpered again.

“I so wanna fuck you” Hajime spoke his mind, which – to be honest – went nearly blank.  
His eyes were all dark, filled with lust and longing for his fiancé, who was still able to reply, although it sounded more than tortured:

“When… what you’re waiting for?”

Second invitation.  
And he accepted, shoving himself two, three centimeters inside, before pulling out completely again.  
Doing it once again, watching how he sank in.

“H-Hajime… p-please…” Tooru whined, suppressing another groan.

“Say it.”

“N-Never.”

“Then I'll back down.”

“Y-You won’t!” Tooru shoved his hips back, meeting Hajime’s member and let it slide in more, deeper and unprepared - causing the other to growl loudly.

“Fuck…”  
  
Another sound of spank filled the air, but now, Tooru was not surprised anymore. He felt the pleasure through the light pain, the little burn which remained on his skin.

“J-Just say it already…”

“You sadist.”

That was new.  
Hajime chuckled quietly, bent over Tooru, and placed his hands next to him, caressing his left hand with his fingers.

“Just say it, babe. You’re more than needy for me.”

“Stop the dirty talk! That’s not your style” Tooru sulked and exhaled noisily, looking aside.

“So? What _is_ my style then?” Hajime muttered into his ear, nibbling the auricle, “ _Tooru_ … it’s not that hard… just three words…”

He let his falt hand float softly as a feather over the chest of his stubborn fiancé, going downwards and start teasing his hardened cock, feeling the precum which already moistened the tip, and spread it in massaging, stimulating movements over his whole length.

“I-I... Mhm... I...”

“ _Go on…_ ”

Shit.  
He could not win this.  
He so wanted to have him inside. He wanted to _feel_ it. Wanted to _come_.   
There was no other way, than letting his pride down for once.

“I beg you… Hajime… f-forgive me…” Tooru finally panted, out of breath and tilted his head to look Hajime in his demanding eyes, “Please… Haji… fuck me already… I… I want your cock inside…”

That was more than hot.  
Hearing these dirty words, coming from Tooru’s mouth?  
Without another word, he pushed himself in, fulfilling him with his member and groaned under the sudden pressure.

„Fuck.. y-you‘re so… fucking tight,“ Hajime exhaled, looking down on his lover who arched his back in response, moaning into the pillow with full pleasure, "R-Relaxe more. I... I can't move."   
Tooru did not reply, only putting the pillow under his hips to have more support and being more comfortable.  
Just the right time, as the heatness took over and Hajime went wilder. Thrusting hard and without mercy, so Tooru clenched his fists into the crinkled bedsheets.  
Digging his nails into the other‘s flesh, Hajime's panting became flat, fast.

Tooru automatically jerked forward, but was held back on his thigh. Getting used to the rhythm, the athletic trainer dictated, he started moving his pelvis in such a delicate way, it was almost forbidden. Hajime could not let his eyes off him, could not stop watching how eagerly his dick was welcomed by the other each time, he pulled a bit back again. Watching the appetizing buttcheeks and also could not resist spanking them, that a nice smacking sound was produced, turning both of them on, even more.  
Tooru gave a small whince, squeezing his eyes shut and moaned again, when Hajime‘s hand ran over the rosy spot he had hit.

„Ah… H-Hajime… t-there… R-Right there!!“   
  
It had not only been the spank, which caused Tooru‘s arrousel. It was the right angle, he felt his fiancé bumping against.  
So Hajime went all for that one. Cries of joy were released of the brunette‘s throat. Tears streamed down, feeling how his sensitive spot got hit again and again.  
His hand, shaky, reached for his own twitching and hurting cock, grasping and began rubbing it.  
Giving him some extra pleasure, but also torture with the same rhythm like Hajime's thrusts.

„Don‘t be such a impatient little shit“ the other muttered in a hoarse voice, noticing Tooru, who tried to satisfy himself. Hajime pushed the hand away, closing his fingers around Tooru‘s member, now. It was hot and slick. He went on hard.

„H-Hajime… ah… I-I… I‘ll…“

„Come for me, baby“ Hajime panted, not stopping his pace, but instead of massaging, he was sliding up and down, focussing now on the tip of the cock with his thumb and pressing it down the slit, „I wanna hear ya“  
He was close, too, had his hardship to stay composed, but when he felt how Tooru tightend around him even more, it was just too much.  
  
„F-Fuck… T-Tooru…!!“

His breath left his mouth in a sudden exhale as his hot cum crushed into the other, like a ocean would hit the breakers. Scratching over Tooru‘s skin with his supportive hand, his movements got sloppy but it was enough, that Tooru himself could not holt it any longer. With a passionate moan he spread his semen into and over Hajime‘s hand.   
Feeling whose inside, sent a shiver up his spine. 

„I-Iwa-chan… you‘re brute!“ Tooru whined after some seconds, trying to catch oxygen. Being all oversensitive now, he flinched, because Hajime shifting his exhausted but so satisfied body on the other's back and kissed him lightly in the neck.

„What is it?“ 

„I need to shower again… and it‘s in the middle of the night…“

A cute tune of sulking. The athletic trainer chuckled quietly, running his fingertips over the proud chest of his lover, teasing the swollen nipple again, that made Tooru whimper.

„Just keep it.“

„W-What?! Y-You-“

„You know what I said about my revenge.“

„Don‘t act cocky.“

„My thoughts, exactly.“


	5. Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And so you’re doing the 50 Shades of Grey thing?”
> 
> “We don’t do this!!” Tooru stated and sank with his head on the table, “It’s really… I want to make as many memories as possible.” Murmuring the last words, he got his shoulder patted.
> 
> “It’s okay. I understand”, Makki said, nodding, “I understand that you’re up to the hardcore stuff.”
> 
> “I’M NOT!”
> 
> “Well… back to the topic… if you’re not so cool about the fact that Iwaizumi got popular… maybe… you should show him.”
> 
> Tooru lift his head, looking puzzled.  
> “What I mean is… show him that you’re the one he should never lose his sight off.”

Tooru swayed. His legs were all shaky, his lower back hurt as fucking hell, and he still felt some tension in his cervical, which was causing vertigo to some point.

Fuck you Iwa-chan!  
 _Fuck you, dirty, little Iwa-chan!_

And still… even when he was sitting here in the café, waiting for Makki to show up, late afternoon, he could not stop thinking of their "sleepover".  
  
How fucking dominant Hajime had been.  
How fucking adorable.  
How his muscles had played, when Tooru touched him on the forearm… before he could not touch anything at all.  
  
That had not been the plan.  
Still… it had been pretty good.

  
_Come for me, baby.  
  
_

Tooru lowered his head and moaned… unbearable. He just had to remember that and got a hard-on.  
 _  
You‘re so needy for me._  
  
Maybe he was?  
  
But… was it not only natural, because they had not seen each other for so long?  
And… that side of him, that dominant one was such a turn-on, it would not surprise him if Iwa-chan was so fucking popular among his athletes, too.  
  
Hot, muscle-packed, young athletes in Japan

While he was in Argentina.

Maybe, he had the sun on his side, got the tan right and the strength program was not the baddest over there, but…

_Iwa-chan was famous!  
  
_

Grumpy Iwa-chan was famous among women and men.  
He had seen it, when Hajime met some fellow interns while going out for groceries, and he had waited more than ten minutes in the coffee ward, because they were all fancy about him.

_Fucking famous Iwa-chan!  
  
_

“Oi, Captain!”

Tooru flinched and turned his head around to the voice who called him by his former position.  
He gave a smile and waved over.  
Hanamaki Takahiro, one of his best friends, came in.  
  


Tooru stood up, walkeed two steps towards him, smiling.

“Wow, it had been months? Years? Have you grown? How are you?”  
  
Hugging each other with a strong embrace they laughed, hold each other for a few seconds, until Makki slid on the chair in front of him.

“Yeah, only a few days. Such a hangover, Makki?”

They laughed again, and then the waiter appeared and asked for the orders.  
Having two simple good black coffees, they looked at each other again.

“We’re getting old. No fancy drinks for you?”

“No, no fancy drinks.”

Smiling, Hanamaki leaned back and watched Tooru closely.

“And? How is it going? Your vacation?” The smirk of him was somehow pervy and of course he had Hajime in mind. Everybody had known how close the dauntless duo was in the past, and therefore, it had not been a surprise that both of them got into a relationship at the end of high school.  
Though they did not know about the engagement...

“Very relaxing” Tooru smiled back, unaware that he wore this lovey-dovey expression on his face.  
He had to chuckle a bit. Like a teenager.

“Are you staying at his?”

“Yep. Iwa-chan’s apartment is much bigger than I thought!”

They had not told anyone, that Hajime had invited him to move in already months ago...  
It was Tooru's home, too. Some safe place...  
 _"As long as we can't find another apartment... together, I mean, it's okay, isn't it?"_  
Sweet, caring Iwa-chan...

“What did you think? He isn’t a hobo!”

“But he’s Iwa-chan!”

“And is very muscular.”

Clicking his tongue, Tooru sulked. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at him, displeased.

“Iwa-chan… became really famous, hasn’t he?” he suggested after a few seconds, “We were out for grocery shopping and he met some colleagues or interns from his work. And you know what?” Tooru’s words became an outburst, and he slammed his hands on the table surface without being aware of how upset he looked, “They chit-chatted and behaved like teenager girls! Grown-up women and men!!”

Hanamaki only nodded with the crack of a smile.  
 _Just as you had been_ , he thought ,but did not dare to speak this thought out loud.

Tooru groaned and looked out of the window, telling himself to calm down.

“That was fucking annoying.”

“I think… you are _fucking_ _jealous_.”

“What?“

“You’re jealous, Oikawa. Holy shit.”

“Not true!”

“So true!”

“Not true!”

“Admit it.”

Tooru clenched his teeth, sighing again after some moments, and then suddenly said: “Fine. I’m jealous.”  
  


The waiter came back, brought their coffees and put them carefully on the table.  
As he moved back to his place, the brunette looked after him and tugged his thumb with his teeth.

“It’s just… I’m not used to it. I’m not used to it, that he’s become so popular and… well… that he's so handsome.”

Makki leaned over, smiling generously,

“Hey, you know that there isn’t anything to be afraid of? Iwaizumi isn’t the type for cheating.”

“I know that!” Tooru blurted, upset, “I don’t go for marriage with a man who would!”

Silence.

“Could you repeat this, please?” Makki chirped, a grin got him from ear to ear.  
  
The brunette swallowed and blushed. _Fuck_. That had not been…  
He was dead. _So_ dead.  
  
“Okay… one promise first. Give me your pinky.”  
  
“Are you serious?” Makki’s eyebrows lifted, and Tooru only gave him a stern look,  
  
“You want to hear it, so promise me first” he deadpanned and the other sighed.  
  
“Okay.” Holding out his pinky, Tooru intertwined them.  
  
“Promise not to talk about it. Not even to Mattsun.”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
“Not even in your sleep.”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
“Not even when we’re married.”  
  
“That’s bullshit.”  
  
“Iwa-chan is killing me for spreading news.”

After that ceremony, Tooru took the sugar tin, placing two teaspoons of it in his coffee, and swirling the mixture with his own spoon, putting it then back on the saucer.  
He took a long sip as if he needed courage, and then confessed,  
  
“We’ve been… engaged for half a year.”  
  
“What?” Makki had also taken his coffee mug, but now nearly choked and spied out some of the black fluid,   
“Y-You’re… that long time?! Why didn’t you say anything?”  
  
“We wanted to keep that as our little secret,” Tooru explained, “we have to share so much with the world. My whole career, half of my private life. And as the athletic trainer of the Japanese National Team, Hajime also got more than often in front of cameras or have to give some interviews.”  
  
“Okay… I got that. But not even _us_ …?”  
  
“We wanted to have something special. Just us. Sorry...”  
  
Makki looked at Tooru for a brief moment, then gave a small laughter and smiled.  
  
“That’s just like you,” he claimed and chuckled once more, “Really, that’s… so like you.”  
With a satisfied smile on his face, he nipped on the coffee.  
“And?” he asked curiously.  
  
“What?”  
  
“How is it going? Your fine _engagement_ period? And… your punishment for Iwaizumi?” Makki remembered well the treat, Oikawa had given him. The penalty-week.  
“Come on, I know that you had something in your mind, when you suggested, Issei and I should help ya”

The brunette stayed quiet. It was not, that he did not dare to tell Makki, one of his closest friends, since they shared so many things in the past: Little highschool scary stories in the trainings camp, comparisons, who got the longest (Hey, they were boys after all), lovestories (which consist of… one. Tooru’s first try to get together with a girl and the way she dumped him, because he was not really interested in her, and skipped dates for training or spending time with Iwa-chan instead), … later on, talking about sexual experiences (which was like “Do you have?” “… No.”) and so… there was no way, they could not talk about that. But _this_ … he could not bring it.  
  
“Oh wait, are you gonna be to stay virgins until your wedding?”  
  
“Already impossible!!” Tooru shouted enraged and Makki smirked. He leaned over and looked his former captain in the eye,  
  
“So? What was your purpose, initiating such a thing? Making Iwaizumi lose, no matter what?”  
  
“It was a fair game!”  
  
“It wasn’t. We changed the to-be-guessed items even though he had them all right.”  
  
Tooru snarled and could not stop himself blushing,  
“My vacation… is over in a week and… I don’t know. I wanted to keep him as close as possible.”  
  
“And so you’re doing the _50 Shades of Grey_ thing?”  
  
“We don’t do this!!” Tooru stated and sank with his head on the table, “It’s really… I want to make as many memories as possible.” Murmuring the last words, he got his shoulder patted.  
  
“It’s okay. I understand”, Makki said, nodding, “I understand that you’re up to the hardcore stuff.”  
  
“I’M NOT!”  
  
“Well… back to the topic… if you’re not so cool about the fact that Iwaizumi got popular… maybe… you should show him.”  
  
Tooru lift his head, looking puzzled.  
“What I mean is… show him that you’re the one he should never lose his sight off.”

*****

Hajime was in the middle of practise and just had a short break, when he received Tooru‘s message.

_Will you come home early?_

Heblinked and had to think for a moment: What kind of question was that?

_Yeah, just wanted to go grocery shopping. - h_ e replied, pressed the send-button, but before he could shove his phone back into his pocket, another line appeared on the screen:  
  


_Skip this. Come home straight.  
  
_

Hajime knitted his eyebrows. Not again.  
  


 _Wanna starve?_ \- he asked, slightly annoyed.  
  


 _No, but we can order something?_ \- he got back.  
  


 _We can't order food every day! You won’t have anything to eat in the morning, too._ \- he wrote again.

 _Doesn’t matter as long as Iwa-chan is next to me. -_ That brat!  
 _Please._

Hajime’s eyes widened.

Did he miss something?  
Was it not his week of obeying? Why was Tooru pleading now?

 _Are you alright?_ \- he could not resist asking. But he was held on _read_.  
  


  
*  
  


With an uneasy mind, Hajime continued his work after the break, but was a little bit distracted. Of course…  
He did not know what had happened now or what was it, that Tooru was on such a begging mode, but he felt anxious. So anxious, that he even missed somone call out to him, or the sport massage he was in charge to be given to one of the athletes.  
  
“Are you alright?” Miya Atsumu asked and looked expectant to his athletic trainer, who seemed to gaze out, while he was treating his soleus, but paused for no reason.  
  
Hajime looked up, straight into the National Team’s setters eyes and gave a short smile,  
“Yes… sorry, Miya-san. I… I was a bit lost in thought.”  
  
“You definitely were,” Atsumu nodded and lied back again, while Hajime was doing his job, “Oikawa is back, right?” he asked then, looking to the ceiling.

Once more, the athletic trainer looked at him, but did not respond, “Don’t let yourself be drifted too far apart by famous Oikawa-san’s mighty aura.”  
  
“Mighty? _Shitty_ is more suitable!” he corrected the blonde guy who laughed at this.  
  
“You’ve been with each other for a long time now, right? Didn’t you play in school together? Unfortunately, we never competed against Aoba Johsai.”  
  
Cracking a smile, the other nodded,  
“Yeah, would have been a pleasure and a good way to upset him.”  
  
“Oh, I’d love that.”  
  
Watching Hajime carefully, watching his hands, he noticed the small, pale stripe on the ringfinger of the right hand.  
  
“By any chance… are you two engaged?” he spoke his mind, straightforward as he was,  
  
“What?” Hajime got startled and swallowed hard, “How do you-”  
  
“We all know that you’re getting tanned easily. Annoying easily! You went to California last month for a week, and you’re _still_ a delicious _caramel ganache_ , as Osamu would suggest,” Atsumu referred to his twin-brother’s passion for food, “But not that spot over there” he supported himself on the elbows again and smirked, pointing with his index finger to Hajime’s hand, “Light stripe of pale skin.”

Hajime looked down, shocked.  
He was right! He indeed had that stripe that has gone unnoticed until now.

“So… are you?”  
  
The athletic trainer exhaled deeply and continued working, "Yeah, we are.“  
  
“How long?“  
  
“Half a year.“  
  
“Wow, you‘re really a secret keeper.“  
  
“And I‘m sure that you will do so, as well.“  
  
“Why didn‘t you say anything?“  
  
For a second Hajime thought through that, moving his fingertips over the upper part of the soleus muscle in small circular pressing movements,  
“Well… imagine what this would have meant for us. For _him_ ,” he finally replied quietly, “Argentina isn’t as conservative as Japan. Neither is California. But he’s still Japanese. If he would come back one day, this could mean trouble for him, finding a job.”  
  
“ _Would_?” Atsumu asked, emphasizing the conditional form of that phrase with narrowed eyes.  
  
“We don’t know, how long he will stay overseas. He’s not only a star setter for the team but also really happy. I don’t want to take that away. We’re 28 now. If things go well, he can still play until he’s 32. Maybe even reach the 38 like his coach, José Blanco, did. Maybe he had to quit sooner, like Ushijima-san’s father. You can’t predict the future. But he still has one, right,” Hajime explained, talking a mile a minute. Making it sound all so reasonable. As if it was nothing big.  
  
“So… you’re going to stay like this for… maybe ten more years?”  
  
That hit him.  
Of course, he had lost some thought on that, too, but he never really pondered. He did not want to start pondering at all, because it would not lead to something good.  
Yes, every year the yearning for living a life together, to finally settle down, was becoming more real, but on the other hand, Tooru was only near the peak of his career. Hajime had more time, was just at the beginning of his own. So, how well prepared were they to settle anyway? Still… imagining, that their long-distance relationship would go on for another decade…  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t want to trigger anything,” Atsumu suddenly apologised, as he noticed the silence and dark atmosphere, which started revolving around them.  
  
“No, it’s okay. You’re right anyway. Turn around and take off the shirt, now. I go for your back muscles now, okay?”  
  
Atsumu nodded, turned on his stomach, when Hajime had lift his hands from his leg.  
The athletic trainer reached for the massage oil, prepared his hands with that, and put them carefully on the stiffed muscles of the setter.  
  
“Are you never jealous?” that one asked and met another simple “Why should I?”, which made him chuckle,  
“Iwaiwa, you’re really _so adult_!” he teased his trainer, but earned a hard grip in his trapezius, that made him squeal.  
  
“There’s just no need for jealousy. I trust him, I know that he loves me and-”  
  
“… he got you distracted from work,” Atsumu grinned into his arms, having his eyes closed.  
“My, my… so much in love. I envy you.”  
  
“Don’t. He has a shitty personality, forgotten?”  
  
“So you go for assholes?”  
  
“Rather ask, why I kept talking with you, then?”  
  
“Ouch, that hurt.”  
  
They both laughed a bit and stayed the rest of the treatment in silence, each in his own thoughts...

*****

“Tooru, I’m home” he called, when he had opened the door and stepped in.  
  
No reply.

Confused, Hajime kicked of his shoes and dragged himself to the living room.  
It was already dark outside, and only some dim of light from the lanterns reached into the apartment,  
“Tooru?” he called again, but everything remained silent.  
  
He flicked on the light, saw a memo on the table.  
  
Approaching, Hajime now noticed the petals, which were placed all over the table's surface.  
He was not familiar with many types of flowers, but that one he knew for sure: a rose.  
  
Not a red but a dark pink one.  
 _Suit him._  
  
However, Hajime did not expect anything, took the folded paper into his hand and unfolded it.  
Tooru’s neat handwriting appeared.

_My dear Hajime…_   
_if you’re reading this, I’m already prepared._   
_Are you?_

What… was that?  
  
He snarled and turned around in the direction to their bedroom.  
The petals were scattered like a trace on the floor...  
And suddenly from the bedroom, some music was played.  
A calm piano introduction, a smooth male voice humming some low key melody.  
  
Hajime stepped further, walked across the corridor, and then he reached the door of the bedroom, he saw a small stripe of warm, yellow light coming from under the door.  
He slowly opened it, not knowing, what he would find behind it.  
But his worries were unjustified.  
  
When he shoved the wooden entrance, their whole cozy room had got cozier in an instant: He saw some lit candles, bigger and smaller ones. The light chain was switched on, too (He had stored it in the cardboard, because they had not needed it) and… he saw the spread petals on the floor, saw them leading to the bed, saw the bed… and… on top of that…  
Although Tooru could not get him startled like that so easily, he did now.  
  
His fiancé sat – no, _lolled_ – in bed, apparently naked, if Hajime suggested right, due to the fact that only the bed sheet covered his crotch. Looking at him, with expecting eyes and such a lovely smile – the one, he only offered to Hajime and nobody else.  
  
“Welcome home” he chirped, but did not move.  
  
“Why didn’t you answer my message?” Hajime frowned, because now he knew, that it was not serious.  
That he would not have had to be anxious at all.  
  
“Did I worry you?” Tooru asked back and his lover only nodded, “... I’m sorry.”  
What a rare and strange moment.  
  
“First you’re _begging_ , then you’re _apologising_? What’s wrong? Did something happen? Did you thow my favourite mug on the floor?” Hajime stepped closer, sitting down on the edge of the bed, as he glanced skeptically to the brunette.  
  
“Mean, Iwa-chan!”  
  
“You’re the mean one here, dumbass!” he snipped with his finger against Tooru’s fronthead and started to pull off his jersey jacket he wore over his clothes, because it was pretty warm here as the heater was switched on.  
Tooru straightened up, a little bit sulking, but crossed his arms over Hajime’s shoulders and reached with his lips for the sensitive spot right on the upper part of his ear.  
  
“Are you mad at me?”  
  
“A bit.”  
  
“Sorry again…” He started tracing down Hajime’s nape line with cute innocent kisses, which changed to intensive and yearning ones, the lower he got, “Really sorry…”  
  
“What are you up to?” Hajime asked almost in a whisper. Of course, Tooru’s kissing had impact on his body, and was already sending a shiver down his spine. But so did the slim hands, which began to play with his pec, brushing with his thumb over his nipples, easy to detect through his thin sports shirt.  
Exhaling noisily, Hajime bit his lower lip.  
  
“Well.. isn’t it obvious?” the setter murmured with a satisfied grin on his face, “I wanna make Iwa-chan feel good.”  
  
“And therefore, you want to skip dinner?”  
  
“You won’t think of dinner soon,” Tooru promised, shoving his hands under the hem of Hajime’s shirt, sniffling, “Mhm~ and since you’ve already showered… no time to waste.”  
  
“T-Tooru… really… I…”  
  
“Never lose sight of me” Tooru whispered directly into his ear, making Hajime blink. He started to get involved with the musculous skin of his fiancé again, and shoved up the tight shirt, that was an unpleasant obstacle.  
  
Hajime lifted his arms without complaining, so he could pull the clothes over his head and throw it to the floor.  
“What are you talking about?” he replied, putting his head back to the neck, tilting to the side, but he could not look the other in the eye.  
  
“You’ve become really popular, Iwa-chan... _Hajime_ ,” Tooru explained, touching his lover’s chest and was about going down slowly to his abs, “Too popular…”  
  
Hajime did not reply, only giving a hiss, when the man behind him now slid down to his crotch, slid inside his jersey pants and stroking his length. Fuck…

“I want you to remember that I’m the only one, you should look at… so… I’ll prepare you a bit and then… I’ll fuck you, sitting on the precious lap and your strong thighs”, he promised again with a hoarse voice, but made a surprised “Oh” sound, as his finger tip was pressing on the glans of Hajime’s member, “You’re already so wet? So dirty, Iwa-chan! Mhm… _Hajime_ …” Tooru licked his ear, nibbling on it, biting it softly, but began to move his hand over precum covered cock.  
Sliding up and down, grasping strongly, Hajime gave a hot moan and leaning back on Tooru‘s chest.  
It felt too good - his fingers on him.  
Felt to good and it was extremely arousing that his – pure naked – lover was behind him, talking naughty words into his ear, which turned him on even more.  
  
“Then… let me turn around and get off these pants“ he exhaled, making the brunette chuckle.  
  
“So needy again, Iwa-chan?“  
  
“You make me.“  
  
True.  
  
A devilish grin crossed Tooru‘s face,  
“And you’re so impatient again.”  
  
“Stop that talking,” Hajime panted, as he earned the chance to struggle himself free from the jersey pants and his boxer shorts, sharing the nudity with his lover and crawling right on the bed again, his hard-on standing almost straight.  
Tooru’s eyelids were fluttering as he bent down to kiss the tip, kiss that so precious part of Hajime's body.   
  
“I can’t wait to ride you”, he hummed and looked up with a lewd expression. Pressing his thumb on the wet slid and circling round it, Hajime gasped, “So sensitive...”  
Tooru gave his lover much more pressure, but when he saw that Hajime supported himself on the elbows to watch him, he stopped. Straightened himself up, kneeling over the athletic trainer, he licked his lips,  
“Let me… give you the pleasure you need… that you’ll never forget about me.”  
  
“W-What? T-Tooru, I’d never forg– ahh!!” A pleasured moan filled the room.   
Tooru had lowered himself on Hajime's lap, welcoming his cock with a tight warmth.  
He tried to suppress the upcoming urge to give in to the great sensation, caused by that gorgeous love muscle, which never was to disappoint.  
Without a warning, supporting himself with a hand on Hajime’s chest, he began to move his hips forward. Trying to find a comfortable pace. Slow and torturing.  
  
Hajime opened his eyes again, gritted teeth, and observed the brunette on him, slowly riding his cock like a fucking killer queen. Sitting up, he clenched one hand on Tooru‘s waist, looking down to the united ass and boner, watching the twitching cock Tooru‘s right in front of him. How hard he was. How well the blood flow had coloured it.

The setter got faster, and could not keep his mouth shut anymore.  
Pleasure began to fill him, to stream out of him whenever he hit his spot with that certain angle - over and over.  
  
"T-Tell me… Hajime… do I look good?“ he smirked, making Hajime lost his breath for a second, because Tooru‘s gaze was so utterly sedative,  
"Do I look good on you…?!“  
His words ended in a loud moan, almost a whine and he got closer, touching his fiancé's trembling lips.  
Looking each other into the eye, he licked his lips again,  
"Tell me…“  
  
"Y-You‘re… looking perfect“ Hajime panted, because the hot walls closed tightly around his throbbing member.  
Shifting his hips in the rhythm which was given by the other, he groaned in arousal, rolled back eyes, breathing heavily,  
"C-Come one…“ he exhaled, got totally absorbed by his partners movements, by the squishind sounds coming from their union, so absorbed by everything, that he lost his inhibitions,  
"Fuck yourself on me. Do it… G-Get your… nice little ass fucked!“

"Hell, I will“ Tooru gasped, crushing their lips together while he went up and down faster, leaned in forward, so he left his own spot but stimulated Hajime‘s, who moaned immediately into the kiss, grabbing Tooru on his ass harder, almost scratching with his nails the soft skin of his buttcheeks.

"Mhm… ahh… fuck…“ he had to break the kiss,"Fuck… you‘re… so good… you feel so good…!!“ He felt himself becoming a helpless mess. How his own climax was reaching its peak, but did not want to give in yet.

Because watching Tooru like this was just… so much more than beautiful.  
The setter now goes for his own cock, needed the stimulation as much as he stimulated Hajime.  
His other hand went straight to his chest, to his pinkish nipple and squeezed it hard. Got himself into deep satisfaction and passion. Shit… that was hot, seeing Tooru doing himself on him.  
His moans got louder, more intense, wilder and uncontrolled.  
  
And suddenly his back arched and he came with a loud „Ah! Ah!! Hajime!!“, spilling out the warm and slick fluid over his hands and on Hajime‘s chest. This was all which was needed, that Hajime could not hold it back any longer, and squirted deep in his lover, drown in his untamed lust as Tooru's walls clutched round him mercilessly during his own orgasm.  
  
Shaky hands, breathless and with a racing heart, he felt back on the mattress, glancing to his lover, who was still sitting on his lap, but lost his muscle tension and slightly bent over, now…  
  
"Iwa-chan… see the beautiful mess you are…“ he whispered, tracing down an invisible trail with his trembling finger tips starting from Hajime‘s unsteady rising and lowering chest to his stomach, slalomming the evidences of his own cum,  
"How really… _fucked up_ you look,“ he added, making his lover blush a bit.  
  
"S-Shut up. Rather tell me what this _forget-me-not_ was about?!" Hajime tried to remain cool but failed awfully with his stuttering.  
  
Tooru looked startled by this backtalk, but lifted himself in silence up. His fiancé felt the cool breeze and the emptiness round his cock, but did not have to clean himself up.   
The setter reached for some tissues on the nightstand, wiped himself and then did the same to Hajime, while talking,  
  
"As I said. That you‘ll never lose sight of me.“  
  
"Why should I?“ Hajime raised his eyebrows.  
  
A pale smile appeared on Tooru‘s lips,  
"Because Iwa-chan became too famous. He‘s making the girls and boys all going wild for him.“  
  
"You know who I‘m engaged to?“  
  
"Yeah, and you know, that I‘ll be gone in less than a week.“  
  
As Tooru wanted to stand up, Hajime grabbed him by the hand, hold him back, and called him – almost begging him -,  
" _Tooru_ … of course, I'm not happy with that, but... that only makes me think of you each day and night, don‘t you think so?“  
  
Tooru looked surprised at first but then smirked,  
"Well… I hope. I‘ll make sure to visit you in your lewd dreams.“


	6. Let’s put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night talk leads to revelation.  
> Revelation leads to action.  
> Action leads to revenge.  
> Revenge leads to surprising redemption.

One thing Tooru often did after sex, was clinging on Hajime.  
He needed the warmth, needed his scent. Needed everything.  
Not because of getting emotional, but because of wanting to enjoy the aftermath a bit more.  
Right after his quick shower, he layed down with him in bed, let him lulled in cosiness, again.  
It seemed that they did not need much to enjoy life, to enjoy time together.  
And with all the little kisses and touchings it was more than enough, and felt more than enough.  
  
Although Hajime knew very well about Tooru's habits, letting him cuddle up, caressing his soft - still a bit wet - hair, ge took that chance and asked his lover once more:  
“Tooru… are you… really scared that I would leave you?”  
  
The other turned stiff for a pretty long moment, but then rubbed his nose into the crock of the neck of Hajime.

  
“Mhm… it’s not that I’m scared, you would... But… I don’t know what they will try to do.”  
  
“They?”  
  
“Your secret admirers. Your fans.”

Hajime laid his head back into his neck and watched Tooru who laid half-way on his stomach, resting his head on Hajime's shoulder.

“Are we talking about me?” he asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
“As I said, Iwa-chan got so popular!”

“Well…” He thought of it for a second. Honestly, he did not noticed. That was also, what he told Tooru, who sighed.  
  
“Yeah, I know” he lifted himself up and straightened into a sitting position, moving his sore muscles, “You never notice.”  
And then he got up and walked out of the room, getting a glas of water to drink.  
Hajime followed with his eyes but then turned his head and looked back up at the ceiling.

He remembered the talk with Miya - the setter of Japan's national team - and whose question, whether he was jealous of the fans, Tooru had.  
  
... No.  
He was not.  
  
Of course, he had not liked them. Neither in highschool, nor now.  
They had been a real nuisance and it had been more than exhausting dealing with them.  
Dragging Tooru back, making sure not to be late for classes, smacking him on his head because he had been too nice to them.  
  
But being jealous?

*** * ***   
  


Hajime had to think about this a second time, when they went out for grocery shopping.  
Or better: were about going out.  
Because at first, Tooru had taken a horrible long time in the bathroom, got himself styled.  
  
Hajime heard the gaseous sound of the hair spray and his humming.  
When he came out, he brought the sweet vanilla scent with him. Passing his fiancé, the smell tickled Hajime's nose, so he sneezed.  
Now, he also took a long, long time choosing his outfit.

“We’re just going grocery shopping?” Hajime claimed, putting on his sneakers and tying the strings.

“Yeah, I know.”

“No need to overdress.”

“Oh, are you scared that I’ll be snatched away by some stranger?”

But Hajime did not respond, only giving him a disapproving look.

*****

Walking down the small street from their apartment, Tooru took his another-hell-of-a-minute chit-chatting with elderly lady, who was living next door with her old and somehow too fat Corgi. He also stopped every once and a while to talk with some strangers, who smiled or greeted him. Waving at some girls, who were passing them.  
  
What was going on here? 

Approaching the supermarket - finally - Hajime’s face was already dull and somehow he was looking very pissed.

“Iwa-chan, what’s wrong?” Tooru had the nerve to ask and that just let the string of his patience snap.  
  
“Look who’s talking,” Hajime snarled, “What’s up with you, acting like being some super star?”  
  
“But I am.”  
  
“Shittykawa, you-”  
  
“Excuse me!”  
They were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. A young lady with her female friend linked to her right arm appeared in front of them, and was smiling with a blush on her cheeks,   
“Aren’t you… Oikawa Tooru?”  
  
The brunette grinned devilishly in Hajime’s direction, but then turned and giving the most charming smile he could afford,  
“Yes, I am. What can I do for you?”  
  
The women giggled and shoved each other forward.  
  
Hajime rolled his eyes, angrily, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting.  
  
“Can we take a picture together? We are huge fans of yours?”  
  
“Oh really? That’s amazing!” he smiled, making the females melt.   
  
_Or even having wet panties…_ \- the athletic trainer thought to himself and gritted his teeth.  
  
“Of course, you can. Ah, let me ask Iwa-chan!” Tooru suggested, taking the phone from one of the girls, as he turned to his boyfriend, “Iwa-chan, could you take the picture? It’s better than using the selfie cam.”  
  
He’s not fucking serious…?!  
But he was.

“Sorry, I can’t. I’m here for groceries, not for your fans,” Hajime exhaled, passed them by, “see you at the cash desks.”   
  
Tooru did not call after him, he did not say anything, but hearing the brunette giving a sweet excuse to the women made Hajime even angrier.  
So, he actually did the shopping by himself, because even after two minutes he had slowed down his pace, there was no sign of his husband-to-be.  
Making his way through the aisles and putting everything inside the basket, he had taken at the entrance, he walked over to the cash desks after maybe fifteen more minutes.  
Fortunately, it was not much that they needed.  
But standing in the queue, he still had not calmed down. _Fuck it_.  
Some things will really never ever change...  
  
Walking a step further, he gazed in the air and looked around.  
  
Why the hell is Tooru behaving like shit?  
  
Hajime saw another couple in front of him. They looked absolutely normal:  
He did not act like a spoilt brat. She did not have to be angry.  
Of course, it was only a momentum and it could be different at their home, but for now it really nagged Hajime, that they had a better time than him and Tooru.  
... The two giggling women crossed his mind again... and left a weird thought.  
  
Hajime was more than fucking gay.  
He had never had interest into women before. The girls of his school were nice – if they were not entangled with Tooru’s charme – but that was it.  
For him, it had always been _Tooru_.  
Always been that beautiful man, who was surrounded by so many followers (If his life would have been an instagram account, he would have hit the 1k within the first week of highschool life - that was for sure).  
  
But… if he thought of Tooru…  
The time, they had confessed their feelings to each other, had been a really vulnerable one for the brunette:  
He had had a girlfriend before, but had always complained to Hajime _that it just did not work, because she was so demanding. Attention whoring_. Such things.  
  
Hajime had seen something else in these actions: Yeah, she was demanding, but Tooru could not decide, whether he wanted to spend time with her or with him or with volleyball. One day, he had just said - really been through with that topic - “You need a foursome. She, me, volleyball and you.” It had been only a joke, but Tooru got so startled and red all over his face, that it was clear he had given it a thought.  
  
Around that time, neither he nor him were aware of their feelings for each other.  
Around that time, Tooru just figured out that he was bisexual.  
  
What if - one day - there will be a girl who will draw him to her?  
Because she is soft, beautiful and something Tooru can protect?  
  
Pressing his lips together, Hajime stepped another meter forward.  
The couple in front of him was now waiting for the cashier to scan the items and getting them into paper bags.  
Would take a while. Their basket was full.  
  
So, back to Tooru…  
Even if he was the one who liked to get pampered on daily base, he was also the one who wanted to protect others and be a hero.  
Yeah, he was tall, broad shoulders. He liked, how girls admired him and he sometimes teased Hajime for his non-damsel-in-distress attitude.  
Because Hajime did not need this. He was fine by himself and the possibilities that Tooru could comfort him, were pretty rare.  
 _“Iwa-chan, just let me once in a while protect you, okay?”_ he had whined one day, _“It’s odd for me, always being the princess.”_  
What if that was the tiny something, why _Tooru_ would leave, eventually?  
  
And… what about kids?  
  
Hajime’s eyes met the little boy's in front of the couple. He had not noticed him before.  
  
 _What if Tooru wants kids? We’ve never talked about that...  
_  
Another step, and it was his turn to pay.

  
*****

  
Then he left the cashier desk, Tooru was already standing in front of that, looking at him.  
Pouting, he held out his hand.  
  
“Give me one of the bags?” he insisted, but as always, Hajime refused.  
  
“Can do this on my own,” he mumbled, “Are you sure, that you finished your signing session with your fans?”  
  
Tooru looked at him surprised, fell back and walked faster to catch up again.  
  
“Iwa-chan, what’s this? They just asked for a photo!”  
  
“Yeah, and I’m sure that they’ll have pretty good use of that.”  
  
 _Don’t make it worse!  
_  
A loss for words.  
Tooru really just blinked in disbelief and had problems once more to follow. Then he did, his lips curled to an insecure smile,  
  
“I-Iwa-chan, they aren’t-”  
  
“Yeah, I know!” Shit, why was he sounding so angry? These girls did not mean anything. It was just his shitty attitude in exaggerating things, being all so charming and precious and… “Fuck it…”  
  
Hajime kept stomping down the way with his hands clenching the paper bag handles, as if his life depended on it. The fact that his boyfriend did not say anything else, was a sign for him that he overdid it. Truly. That he was in charge to apologise. But Hajime did not want to.  
  
“I don’t know what got into your head today, behaving like your teenage self,” he muttered, but was heard well enough, “D’you wanna make me jealous, or what?”  
  
It just had been a dumb phrase.  
Of course Tooru would not.  
Why should he?  
  
“Yeah, I do.”  
  
Stopping abruptly, he looked the other in his brown eyes, seeing some kind of desperation and also anger.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I try making you jealous, because I don’t think, you’re aware of the fact that you’re lucky enough to have me.”  
  
“Tooru, what the fuck is this?!”  
  
“I’ll be gone in a few days and all you think about is doing some fucking grocery shopping!” he blurted out and that made Hajime even be more irritated.  
  
“The refridegerator was empty.”  
  
“Then it is! I don’t wanna spend these few days with cleaning the house or buying supplements!”  
  
Hajime snorted and put the bags down to his feet.  
  
“Sorry, that someone has to do this!” he got it wrong and stared at his boyfriend, “Sorry, that I’m not the _buying-everything-online_ or _food-delivery_ type. I didn’t know that daily life with me was such a bother for you?”

  
Oh so wrong…  
  


Clenching his hands to fists, Tooru pressed his lips tightly into a thin line and breathed out heavily.  
Clicking his tongue, he finally found words, starting with a serious “Hajime” which was never good,  
“I don’t… I don’t want to fight with you over such stupid stuff. I don’t wanna fight with you at all,” he continued slowly and more composed, “I only… I _love_ daily life. That’s what I looked forward to all along. _Living_ with you. But for now it’s just one more week – nothing more. And I don’t wanna to the chores like daily life should be. What’s wrong with ordering online? Shit, I’ll pay for it, okay? What’s wrong with staying in bed the whole day? I missed you for weeks and months and I don’t wanna go from date to date or whatever! But…” He stopped himself, did not know how to go on. Lowering his head for a second, “I had some talk with Makki… and… how to put it… I just… I don’t like it, that you’ve become so popular. I really _hate_ it.” Tooru rubbed his neck, putting his hands in his pockets, still not looking up.  
Maybe it was for the better, because Hajime stared at him. “It sucks. Because… I’d rather like the Iwa-chan who wasn’t so famous and attractive to others.” Tooru blushed, but Hajime had also a pinkish tint on his cheeks now. “So… I just… I just wanted to show you, how annoying it is.”  
  
“And therefore you've done all of this since morning?” Hajime suggested, pretty calm and getting a nod in return.  
  
“Did I succeed?”  
…  
  
He hissed, putting his hands on his hips and sighed.  
“You did.”  
  
For a moment Tooru’s expression lifted and he dared to look at his fiancé again.  
Hajime himself was avoiding the exchange of glances, because it was embarrassing.  
“Tooru… I… it’s not only being jealous,” he said quietly, “I know, that you won’t cheat on me as you know, that I won’t cheat on you. It’s more… like... some... insecurity of not being enough for you.”

Fuck… he was pouring his heart out, in the middle of the street, right in front of a fucking toner shop, surrounded by strangers.  
And he even felt teary now. What an adult! Both 28 years old and still acting like teenagers. It made him a little bit chuckle.

“I know” he got from Tooru, who took a step towards him, “Shitty feeling, huh.”  
  
“More than shit.”

  
Tooru bent down and took the bags.  
Hajime did not resist.  
He let him do this, and then they were slowly walking home, continue their talk as they did so:

“Can we… maybe, we can be honest to each other, now?” Tooru asked, anxiousness represented in his voice, “I mean, we always are, but… speaking, what’s in our mind? What we’re truly feeling?”  
  
“Of course” Hajime nodded, although his heart started pounding, because of his own nervousness.  
  
“Then… I’ll start,” Tooru breathed in, watching the way in front of him, as they went around a corner, leaving the shopping street and were following the smaller one of the residence area, “Well… the bet we had some days ago… I cheated.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I would have let Makki and Mattsun exchange the food in case, you solved it right.”  
  
“What the-”  
  
“Let me talk!” Tooru cut him off sharply, giving him a stern look which was rare for him, so Hajime obeyed, “It was fun on the one side, but on the other… I wanted to make you stay as closest to me as possible for the rest of the time I would be here.”  
  
Now he paused, and it was the chance to take the words up,  
“But I am? I mean… we spent every day with each other? You’re sleeping in the same bed with me?”  
  
“Yeah, but Iwa-chan, you still have to work. It’s not like having proper holidays. It’s more like…” Tooru paused again, getting a bit red, too, “It’s more like being the _housewife_ who is waiting for her husband to return from his job.”

Staring at him with a puzzled expression, Hajime turned his head, clearing his throat and feeling the embarrassment inside,  
“I-Is that so…”  
  
“Uh-uh.”  
Tooru glanced to their hands, put the bag with his other and intertwined his fingers with Hajime’s.  
“That’s why… I want to make these days a little bit more special. And… having such a little game wasn’t the worst idea I had.”  
  
“But one of your shittiest” Hajime snarled.  
  
“You get your rewards.”  
  
They stopped talking, only speaking through the touches of their finger tips, caressing each other.  
  
Hajime had some minutes to think through it. And then he breathed out once more in a strong blow, trying to do the same – being honest,  
“I… I found out, how much it annoyed me all the time, when you were talking with girls. And… as I said, it’s not about cheating… ” Hajime sighed, his shoulders sank a bit, “Look, in the supermarket… there was that couple in front me… they had a lil’ kid. I was annoyed at first, that we had argued about something stupid again and that others seemed to be so happy and everything. Yeah, I know that’s not the case, but the image was. And then, there was this kid… and I just thought _Hey, what if he wants kids? What, if there will be someone cute and helpless, he’ll fall in love?_ \- stupid. I know. But it plopped into my mind, seeing you standing with these women.”  
He felt, how Tooru caressed the back of his hand with his thumb. Reassuring and loving.  
  
“Stupid Iwa-chan. I never would.”  
  
“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan... do you wanna have kids?”

“I... don't know... you?”

“I don't know.”  
  
Grabbing each other’s hand more accurately, they were returning home in peace.  
At least, until they reached the door.  
  
“But by the way… the bet isn’t worth anything right now,” Hajime said with a smirk, “since you’ve cheated. I wanna have a rematch.”

*****

“So, let’s put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.“  
  
Blindfolded, Tooru could not guess what Hajime was up to.  
He had accepted this as some kind of detail of them, sleeping with each other, some... kind of kink, but all he had been doing by now, was sitting in bed, halfly dressed (after they made out with a lot of kissing and touching) and waiting for Hajime to come back, who had just left him for five minutes straight.

Sulking, Tooru almost counted the seconds...

  
Suddenly, he heard his steps. Heard also some rattling of dishes, but… no way...   
His mind gave him an idea...  
  
 _Does he really want to have_ that _kind of rematch?  
_  
  
The smell reached his nose and he began sniffing… definitely something like _caramel_ , but it was only a guess, of course.  
  
  
“Open your mouth“ Hajime’s hoarse voice filled the thick air of arousal and expectations.  
  
Swallowing, Tooru did slowly, trying to tell his heartbeat to stop racing.  
He would not be fed with some poison!  
No need to be nervous!  
So... first, he only felt something cold.   
_Metal._  
He stuck out his tongue, touching the cold unknown thing which was to be recognised as a _spoon_ by its shape _._  
  
“Well then... lick it up, babe.” Opening his mouth a bit more, Hajime shoved it inside, slowly and carefully, “How’s this?” he asked, having a smirk on his lips, the brunette could not see.

Tooru tasted the mass carefully, it melted on his tongue right after he felt it.  
His face relaxed a bit, then he knew what it really was…  
“Caramel ice.”

“Right, good boy”, Hajime complimented, suppressing a chuckle and looked on the tablet he had prepared.  
  
His boyfriend swallowed the sweet stuff, almost a bit embarrassed, how the other praised him.

“Let’s try another one.”  
  
Hajime wiped off the spoon with a towel first, and dipped it into a spicy substance this time.  
Without being ordered, Tooru opened his mouth again, but nothing happened.  
  
“Did I say that you should do so?” he was scolded by the stern expression in Hajime’s tone.  
  
The setter pressed his lips together, rambling a quiet “N-No.”  
  
“So what do you do?”  
  
“I’m… sorry…”  
  
Hajime’s finger ran through Tooru’s hair to his cheek.  
  
“Good boy.”

Fuck, why did it start to turn him on?  
But suddenly he felt a shiver sent down his spine, as he noticed he other’s warm breath, tingling against his skin.  
He inhaled, speaking directly in Tooru’s ear:  
“If you aren’t nice, I won’t fuck you.”  
  
Gulping, Tooru’s whole body winded a bit.  
Why was this so hot?  
And why was Hajime so much better in this than he was?  
  
“Now open your sweet little mouth…”  
  
As he was told, he did, feeling the spoon again shoving against his tongue, but also smelled… something spicy… and then he touched it, his mout was filled with the picant sauce. Breathed in sharply. _Hot.  
_ In another way...  
  
“So?”  
  
“C-Curry… fucking spicy curry!” Tooru almost coughed, took it literally down the wrong pipe.  
  
“Right, you’re doing very well.”  
  
“D-Do you wanna kill me?”  
  
“Carrot and stick” Hajime teased, putting the spoon aside and taking the glass of water, directing it to Tooru’s lips, telling him beforehand, that he would give him something to drink. Greedily, the blindfolded drank half of the glass, gulping it down quickly.  
Hajime’s eyes laid on the water drop, which ran out of the corner of Tooru's beautiful mouth.  
Watched, how his adam apple was bobbing and he could not avoid thinking of how the setter could do something else like this…  
  
“You’re a sadist, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“Not like you.”  
  
Getting up, Tooru heard the shuffling of clothes next to him. He turned his head in the direction, giving a “W-What’s up? Hajime?” - but did not get a reply too soon.  
  
“Just getting ready” Hajime finally answered, fumbling as quiet as possible with the buckle of his belt and getting down his pants.  
  
He looked down, seeing the huge tent in his boxers and the little dark spot, which was caused by his wetness.  
Shit… just feeding Tooru like that made him hard.  
  
“And… for what? What will I get now?” Tooru tried to act almightily and putting on a brave smile, “Sweet and spicy… what’s next? Bitter, sour or salty?”  
  
That made Hajime chuckle.  
  
“Depends.”  
  
He rested his palm on Tooru’s fluffy, brown hair, caressing the top of his head and taking a step forward.  
  
“No biting” he ordered, “You’ll know soon enough. Open your fucking good mouth widely.”  
Tooru did… and Hajime shoved his hip forward, directing right into the warm and wet carve of his lover, who gave a surprised sound, almost a groan - and fortunately didn’t bite. He knew exactly what he had in there… had on his tongue.  
  
 _Fucking bastard..._  
  
His tongue slipped over Hajime's hard cock, his lips closing now and began sucking.  
He felt some light pressure on his head, but shook it off.  
 _No need to remind, how this goes_.  
  
“Ahh…”  
  
The first moan escaped, and Hajime tried to collect his breath, keep watching Tooru, who was sucking so eagerly his dick, twirling his tongue around it, as if he had some fucking ice-cream in his mouth.  
Head bobbing for and back now, and just starting to focus on the tip.  
  
“F-Fuck…”  
  
Maybe Hajime provoked this, but Tooru was the one in charge of how much he would give him.  
And he surely wanted to give him _a lot_.  
  
Finding the right angle, he took him deeper, almost touching his pharynx, making him gag a bit, but he endured it.  
  
“T-Tooru, fuck… what…”  
  
Hajime clenched his fingers in the brunette’s hair, throwing his head back and feeling how his legs got shaky.  
His hips jolted unwillingly, as he tried to adapt to Tooru’s speed, which got him closer to the edge.  
He did not know that Tooru was able to do the deep-throating, but he did it excellently.  
It did not need long that Hajime came fast and rapidly in the other’s mouth, spilling his hot cum inside and down his throat.

Tooru flinched for a second of the sudden end.  
Usually, he was able to forsee whether Hajime was about jerking off, but that exactly the problem today: he could not see at all.  
Swallowing down the warm and slick fluid he sucked once more, making the other almost whine, because of oversensitivity.

“Fuck it… that… wasn’t the plan…” Hajime panted, pulling back.

“When you should better plan the next time” Tooru smirked and undid the blindfold. Looking up to Hajime, he saw his fiancé all red and clearly heard his upset growl.

“Y-You always have to top, eh?”  
  


“You know, I do.”


	7. Be my gift. [Free Day]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t wanna go…”
> 
> “I know…”
> 
> “I don't wanna leave you again…”
> 
> “I know. I wish... you wouldn't...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today... it's fluff. Just a short cute one for the FREE Day of the NSFW week.  
> Let's have a break of all the lewd content.  
> Let's enjoy a little bit the Christmas season.

It was December and there were still some days to go until Christmas would be knocking on the door.  
To be precise, twelve more days.

Of course, it had been a pity, that Tooru could only manage to have his vacation before the real holidays, but there were a lot of things going on around Christmas with his team in Argentina: some sort of sports event, some junior talent activities with the pros, ...  
It had already been a miracle that he got to travel to Japan at all.  
That he had much more to plead and almost beg - that was something which stood out of question.

Hajime had been informed about his fiancé’s travel plans in early November. One could mean, that this was enough time for someone buying a Christmas present or planning some nice date for a evening, but he was so engaged with his daily life – the usual practise business, conferences, lectures to take and to give - that he did not make it... up until now.

Actually, they had agreed that presents were not necessary.  
It was already enough to be with each other.  
But to be honest… no present at all?

Now, Tooru would be here three more days. Three more days, in which Hajime had to get a present without his fiancé noticing anything, which was so fucking hard... For example: Today, he could not make it at all!  
Tooru had his clingy attitude and followed him everywhere. Yeah, he liked spending intense time with his lover, because they did not have much of that together, but right now... it was inconvenient. And when he just wanted to go to the toilet, he was a little bit upset, too, so he gave a grumpy "Wanna wipe my ass or can I do this alone?"  
That led - of course - to a sulky setter. Hajime understood that his answer had been too harsh and he apologised.  
One kiss, two kisses... okay, it was forgotten!

... Okay. They had to go out.  
They wanted anyway, but here they are - doing what Tooru so badly had insisted the whole week:  
Christmas market.  
To be fair it was not the same as you would see in other countries. It was more the modern Japanese way of telling you _Merry Christmas_ and therefore, it was more couple centred than because of the Jesus Child or the traditions in general. That did not mean, it was not beautiful.  
Actually, it was a blast. A dreamy state with light chains all over their heads, delicious smells and cozy atmosphere with music, right in the middle of Tokyo's Shinjuku.

“Iwa-chan, wanna taste these apple cookies? They are really good!”  
  
Hajime turned around from the stall, he had been standing in front of, and saw Tooru, who approached him with a small brown paper bag of hot apple cinnamon cookies, he had bought.

He smiled, brushed his thumb over Tooru’s mouth corner, getting some icing sugar on his tip.  
But then he bent over and just licked that sweet spot of his fiancés lips.  
  
“Really good”, he muttered and got a cute pink flush as a return.  
Chuckling, he wrapped his arm around Tooru and they walked on.  
  
“What’s wrong, Iwa-chan? Why are you so clingy?” The brunette stared skeptically at him, “You’re usually not like that? What happened?”

“Nothing” Hajime answered honestly, “Just happy to have you here.”

For a moment, Tooru still was not convinced, but then he saw the tender smile on the other’s lips and he just cuddled up a bit.  
  
“Okay. Me too.”  
  


As they were passing by some more stalls, making a stop here and there, they reached the end of the market and were standing under the illuminated trees. White, blue and yellow lights all around them. Like dozens, no hundreds, of fireflies.  
Some couples took pictures, even dare to kiss.  
Tooru watches them with a happy smile. He was here with his Iwa-chan.  
Feeling safe, feeling happy, feeling loved...  
It was nice, being one of them, too, this year...  
Most Decembers had been pretty lonesomes, because of the distance.

Like Tooru watches the other, so was Hajime watching Tooru.  
And after quite some time, he grasped the chance to ask him directly:  
  
“Is there… anything you want for Christmas?”  
  
“Huh? Iwa-chan, that’s pretty dull to ask me so straightforwardly!" Tooru insulted, but did not receive another reaction.  
He needed to think about,  
“I… guess not?” Looking around, his glance was underlined with melancholy, “I mean… nothing _material_. If… if it’s possible for you, I’d asked for a Christmas evening online date?”

Hajime lifted his eyebrows but nodded then.  
  
“Okay.”

“We’ll eat something nice, drinking some wine and having a comfy evening.”

“Okay.”

“And maye be open up a present? I know, we said that we don’t do this but… maybe we can?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Tooru looked at him, somehow a bit annoyed over the monotonous answeres. But as he wanted to scold him with narrowed eyes, he instantly knew, that there was nothing more, Hajime could have said: Facing him with this soft smile, that endearing expression… all the love he felt for him. All the love, he was so clumsy to express in words.  
Before Tooru knew it, tears dwelled up. His vision got a bit blurry, he blinked, but the overwhelming feeling which built up and found its way to emit, was not to stop,  
  
“Hajime…”

Taking a step closer, his hands reached for the collar of Hajime’s down jacket. Grabbing it tightly, Tooru lowered his head, resting his forehead on the other’s shoulder.

“I don’t wanna go…”

“I know…”

“I don't wanna leave you again…”

“I know. I wish... you wouldn't...”

Holding each other for some minutes, staying in silence and only listening to the sound of each other’s breathing and Tooru's quiet sobbing, they blocked out the calming Christmas music, the chattering of the other visitors.  
Nothing was important now. Nothing, that was not _them_.

Both of them knew, that _goodbye_ would be even more painful, this time.

And they were not prepared, yet.

“Come on... let's go home” Hajime suggestes then in a whisper, “Let's go home, drink some hot chocolate and... just be with each other...”

As they walked back, hands intertwined, as close as possible next to each other, Tooru still was a bit lost in thoughts.  
Hajime guessed, that it was because of the soon separation they had to go through once more.  
But it was something else, which kept the setter's mind occupied:  
  
"You know," he began, staring in front of him, on the grey pavement, "I... I really don't need a present."  
The athletic trainer pricked up his ears.  
No present? That must be a joke!  
Tooru was one of the persons who appreciates presents most. He was like a child, who could not wait to unwrap all its birthday gift at once.  
It was cute, sometimes a bit annoying, but most of all... cute. His reaction, his wide smile...  
And now he was talking about not having one at all?  
  
"Are you sick?" Hajime asked immediately, but was cut off with a "Just listen, will you!" and he rolled his eyes, nodding.  
Tooru glanced at him, wanted to reassure himself that Hajime would stay silent and then continued,

"I mean... Can't we... just say, that our Christmas present is... being together this year?"

Now, he understood...

"That's already enough. Spending two whole weeks with you... that's more than anything I could ask for."  
The brunette smiled at him, exhales with a long puff of air,  
"Really, it get harder and harder..."

"Tooru..."

"It's not the first time, but leaving you this time... that's why I say we have our Christmas present already."

"Tooru."

"Waking up and falling asleep with you is so precious, even though you snore, from time to-"  
  
Hajime had stopped and pulled him closer on the hand he was still holding.  
Interrupting his fiancé with a longing kiss, cupping his cheek with his free hand.  
Just this. Nothing more.

"I got it, okay?" he whispered, looking into these marvellous hazlenut brown eyes, which showed such a surprised expression, due to the sudden action of his, "You'll get a present from me, nevertheless. You love them and so you will get one." Caressing the soft and cold cheek he tapped Tooru's nose with his one, "But I agree with you, that this... that you're here with me, is the best present I could have get."

Tooru's surprised look disappared and a cute little grin curled up his lips. Then, it almost got... sassy.

"So... can I unwrap you like one?"

"I know, you would say this. No. Don't ruin the mood."

Chuckling Tooru linked arms,  
"I'll do it anyway, Iwa-chan. Don't you worry."


	8. You're mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Sorry, but ask Mr. perfect thighs why he‘s just giving me a reason to be like that.“
> 
> „Okay, what do you want me to do?“ Hajime asked instead, swallowing down the anger, „Wanna make things clear to them? Coming out? What is it, that you want?“ 
> 
> Tooru stared at him blankly, then lowered his eyes.  
> Hajime waited five more seconds, then turned around and clapped his hands.  
> „May I have your attention for a minute?“ he suddenly said in a clear and loud voice, suppressing his negative feelings, „I have something to announce.“

“Wanna come to practise?" Hajime had asked him, while they were sitting at the table, enjoying their breakfast together like the past ten days.  
  
Blinking, Tooru gave him a suspicous look,

“You know, that I’m not too much friends with Tobio-chan and Ushiwaka-chan.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hajime lifted his mug of coffee to his lips and nipped, so he could hide the little smirk, “But you would also see Shoyou.”

Some silence.  
Then: “Hm, right.”

If it was about Ushijima and Kageyama, there still was that kind of childishness, Tooru could not get rid off.  
Maybe it would be something else, but since he had never been on good terms with both of them, it was pretty diffucult.  
Of course, being an adult now, he understood that a lot of trouble was caused by himself, his pride and the anxiety of being replaced.  
Anxiety, that all his efforts were meaningless, because some stupid geniuses had entered the room.  
  
However, that pride and his passion beneath was the reason, he made it to the position he had now.  
To Argentina's national team setter.  
And Hajime knew, that it was quite the same for the others.  
Kageyama and Ushijima would not have come that far if they would not have held on so much on their perspectives.  
To be honest, it had not even been a surprise for the athletic trainer, that Kageyama had become friends with Ushijima over the years.  
Not only teammates, but actual _friends_. (Hajime also thought, that they shared some strange habits, which made them look like lost twins, found each other again. And to be fair, Ushijima was not so hard to handle. Maybe a bit clumsy, if it came to relationships, but else a correct and kind guy.  
Kageyama... he had overcome his rivalry with Tooru a long time ago – The former setter of Karasuno was still really impressed by his old senpai's actions, but that did not mean, he would get distracted on the court again, like when he was a high schooler.

So, Tooru had two options, now:  
  
The first was, that he would go with Hajime.  
They could still spend some time together, although his partner had to work today.  
The second was, doing whatever he wanted to do.  
No time together.  
Because they had only had two more days, Hajime clearly tried to find a way for the first option.

*****

In the end, although Tooru still struggled with himself, they did go to the gymnasium, which was occupied by the Japanese National volleyball team.  
He did not want to admit it, but he really was impressed by the building and the ressources they had:  
His own gym in Argentina, in San Juan, was huge, had a lot of equipment, but that one here was not bad, either.  
The light colours, modern floors, the familiar scent of vinyl and _gym_ as much as the association‘s posters and framed certificates on the walls, gave the proper feeling of being with pros. Giving a feeling of _home_.  
Because, if it was about volleyball, you would feel yourself everywhere at home, as long as you were playing.  
  
They passed the corridor, which had a left turn and walked straight ahead, to the end.

For Hajime, it was not something new at all, but for Tooru, he really have a detailed perception of everything.  
This was, when he stopped his fiancé by tugging him on his black polo sleeve, dragging him a meter closer.

"You never told me, that you‘re so famous, that they have your picture in here,“ Tooru smirked and pointed at a big team poster in front of them.

The athletic trainer got slightly embarrassed, but tried not to show it.

"It‘s not a big deal, is it?“  
  
Indeed it was not. But the only reason, why he got startled, was standing right next to him. He had never given a thought about, what Tooru would say, if he saw them. Even Hajime never had any camera shyness, if it came to video recording or photos which were taken, he just... felt insecure about what his fiancé would say. Felt his heart pounding. _So stupid._   
The other noticed well enough and chuckled. It was cute, that he could make Hajime blush - still after all these years. That he cared for his opinion, so much. _But no, of course he was not. It was just how it was in the pro section. He also had to give some interviews in the past, and after three or four, he got used to it_ – this was what he told Tooru, while they started walking again.

"But Iwa-chan, here are _three_ posters with you!“ the setter could not stop teasing, so the light red tint changed into a darker one on Hajime's lips.

"Shut up, Shittykawa!“

"You‘re embarrassed!“  
  
"I‘m not!“

The setter stayed silent, smirked, but caught up to Hajime‘s side again who fastened his pace, and gave him a pinch in his butt.  
  
"I‘m proud, having Japan‘s most famous and popular athletic trainer as my fiancé and soon-to-be husband“ he whispered. Hajime's grimace sofented immediately. 

"You‘d better be“, he joked in a dry tone, then entered the sports hall with him.

  
*****   
  


Of course, the athletes were already assembled. Dressed in their practise uniforms of the national team, and warming up.  
It was a familiar atmosphere for Tooru, who let his eyes wander, looking for the familiar faces. 

But he was not fast enough – small, little jumping frog and the best decoy Karasuno could ever had back when, Hinata Shoyou, had already taken notice of him,

"Oikawa-san!!“ his happy voice shouted through the gym and had its echoes.  
Everyone‘s head lifted, looking in the direction, Hinata was rushing to.  
His enlightened face made Tooru smile, and he could not resist grinning by himself.

"Shoyou!!“ he called him, half laughing and the two men greeted each other half-way with a warm hug.

Hajime stood besides, watching that heartwarming scene with his mouth corner lifted.

 _Hm right_ – that was more than just the non-affected _Hm right_ he had given him at home. He knew, that he could draw Tooru out with Hinata‘s presence. No matter how hard he tried to act the cool and reserved guy, he would never be, around the orangeredhead.  
They had become good friends in Brazil, and then the athletic trainer remembered how much Tooru had spouted about that coincidentally meeting, and how well they had played together, had eaten dinner, etc. ... What would have been, if Hinata had attended Seijoh? An interesting thought, which popped up in his mind.

"What are you doing here? Looking for a new team?“ Hinata joked, looking excited over their special guest.

"No, I'm pretty fine under Argentina's sun. I'm just saying _Hi_!“ Tooru answered, putting his hands on his hips and kept smiling, "How is it going?“  
  
"Great!“ Hinata showed his thumb up, "We‘re working on a new attack.“  
  
"Ohhh~“ Tooru made with his usual devilish grin he was known for, and knitted his eyebrows together in an expecting pose, "Do you mind to show me?“  
  
"Not in one hundred years!“ another voice called out and it was clear, that this could only be…

Tooru‘s hackles got up, and his so relaxed expression tensed slightly.

" _Tobio-chan_ “ he replied in his chirping voice, which was always emphasized with arrogance as he lifted his chin. Looking up to the setter, who was approaching them now, he got overly polite again, _"Long time no see_.“

"Yes, it has been years.“

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes,  
"Stop exaggerating, you two. It has been _a_ year. _The Olympics_?“ Hajime added and both of them glanced over, staying silent for a moment.  
It was Kageyama, who then just said:  
  
"You‘re right, Iwaizumi-san“ and put on a polite attitude, which pissed Tooru somehow off, "How are you doing, Oikawa-san?“ Kageyama asked with a much cooler confidence in his dark blue eyes, so Tooru swallowed down a little lump in his throat, and his smile became even more tensed.

"Good. We‘re preparing for the next world league competition,“ he answered in a flat tone, "How‘s your serving?“  
  
"If you want to ask, if I still use your technique… It has evolved a long time ago.“  
  
"Is that so.“

"Kageyama, Hinata, … are you already done with dynamic stretching?“ Hajime tried to interact and stop the upcoming rivalry shit, he felt between them.

"No, we just finished the stabilisation“ Kageyama answered and the athletic trainer nodded.

"Okay, start with the stretches, using the Thera-band, okay? Today, we‘re focussing on jumping power. Make sure to warm up your Maissiat‘s band and your joints carefully.“

"Yes“ Hinata and Kageyama said synchronously, and as if that conversation had never happened, they headed off to the rest of the team.

"Nothing had changed, er?“ Tooru mumured, watching them.

"You mean, they‘re both the biggest rivals and also their own best partners? I kind of agree,“ Hajime smirked, turning around to put his bag down, filled with different utensils, on the bench next to him.  
Tooru gave him a questioned look.  
"But only kind of. The best partner is right in front of me.“

Now the brunette turned slightly pink on his cheeks, blinked, and the tension of his shoulders fell immediately,  
"Stop flattering me, Iwa-chan,“ he tried to sound amused, so his embarassment was not shown, "We‘re rivals now, too. Forgotten?“

"Yeah?“ Hajime chuckled, opened the bag and took out some stuff – a writing board, a pen but also a folder with different documents in it, which he needed for work. Being watched by his fiancé, he started getting ready for his work.  
He told Tooru in the meantime, that it was okay if he just sat here on the bench, but of course he could also move around freely.  
Yeah, it was practise, but that did not mean, he had to sit straight like a child at the dining table.

For Tooru it really was amazing to see Hajime working. When they had met during the Olympics, they had not had much time, and he was more on the court than in the place to observe others.  
Watching his best friend, soulmate and domestic partner, giving advice, helping the athletes during some excercises or just writing down the results, it was more than fascinating, _how much_ he had evolved:  
From the reliable vice captain of the Seijoh volleyball club to the Japanese National athletic trainer, he was now.  
And still, he was _Iwa-chan_ after all.  
  
The one, who was always concerned about his team‘s mood and condition.  
The one, who knows how to put them back together.  
The one, who was also present but not in a shown-off way.

Minute after minute passed, and Tooru felt his heartbeat go faster.  
Just watching his Iwa-chan made him fall for him all over again.

  
  
*****

  
Of course, Hajime had introduced the special guest to the team and the staff members, before the real practise started.  
They did not seem to be bothered, and it was okay for them that Tooru was here.  
Some of them – besides Kageyama and Hinata – recognised him well enough, some other had to be reminded of the opponent, who gave them hell during the Olympics.   
  
But when Ushijima and Tooru‘s sights finally crossed, there was some dangerous silence again.  
  
"Iwaizumi-san, are they still…“  
  
"Will never change. If it comes to Ushijima, he is just a jerk“ Hajime sighed, as he was asked by Hinata again.  
  
There were not many words to be shared between the opposite spiker and the setter:  
Tooru put on his brightest smile, which was slightly irritating for Ushijima first, but hearing him talk was almost worse:  
"Ushiwaka-chan, still the old, serious guy, I see?“

What kind of conversation was that.

"Oikawa… you still can‘t get rid of those nicknames?“

It was like mild scolding.  
Something like _That doesn‘t suit an adult._  
  
"Ah, sweet memories!“ Tooru grinned back, "Seems like you‘re getting along well with Tobio-chan. I think, you two really are quite alike. The last interview was _a blast_ , by the way. Especially the photos.“  
  
Ushijima tried to recall, what kind of interview he meant, drinking from his water bottle.  
And then he finally remembered: _That_ interview.  
The one, where he and Kageyama were asked to smile much more.  
Strange photo shooting.  
 _Ah… yes._  
  
"It really was an interesting interview,“ he answered, failing the sarcasm in Tooru‘s voice on purpose, "Refreshing, to have such good researched, detailed questions.“  
  
Tooru almost pouted. Was he joking or… did he really not get it?  
  
"What about you, Oikawa? Still on the front?“

_As if I‘m not!_

"Yeah, of course!“ he blurted, "Nothing‘s gonna change that.“

"I was somehow surprised last year, that you established yourself in Argentina-“  
  
"Although I‘d better had gone to Shiratorizawa in the first place,“ Tooru cut him off, crossing his arms, but still grinning, provocatively, "Well… guess, it wasn‘t the wrong decision?“  
  
"No, certainly not. Maybe it was the best, you could go for. You‘re no one, who‘s standing still or work with the ordinary.“  
  
Tooru‘s eyebrows raised in surprise. He even had to remind himself to stay composed.  
"Was that a compliment, Ushiwaka-chan?“ he went for the joking attitude again.

"You know, that I acknowledge your abilities. Back when and now.“

A light smirk came over Ushijima‘s lips and _that_ was really irritating.

On the one side, it was a nice feeling, that someone saw his efforts, that this someone was actually _Ushijima.  
The one who had always looked down on him._  
But it was also disgusting, because… that meant there was no reason for the false pride-act at all?  
No reason, for being bold?  
No reason for _Ushiwaka-chan_ -ing him?  
They have grown...  
  
Tooru exhaled, relaxing his arms again to his sides,  
"Same goes for you,“ he finally admitted, "You‘ve always been one of the hardest opponents, I had to play against. It's always devastating, but also prettey challenging.“

When he noticed, that he saw some kind of satisfaction in the other‘s olive-green eyes – not because the opposite spiker felt right about this, but because the atmosphere between them lightened up, became almost _normal_ for the first time in over a decade.  
  
Tooru looked aside, changing the subject, feeling uncomfortable with that sudden normality which began to build up;  
"But I have to admit, it‘s no surprise that you‘re are all on top. You have the best stuff to train with.“  
And his eyes wandered to Hajime, who was just discussing something with Bokuto.  
  
"Yes, training under Iwaizumi-san‘s guidance is a bliss,“ Ushijima nodded, looking to his athletic trainer, too, "He has a good eye for his work and is determined to improve his own abilities every day.“

 _That_ was a compliment.  
And.. some kind of admiration?

Tooru scruffed his nose,  
"Well, sure he is. He hadn‘t been vice captain for nothing.“  
  
"I see that. He makes sure that the team is in top condition. Before practise or match and also after.“

"What do you mean?“  
  
"Sports massages, of course,“ Ushijima glanced to Tooru, lightly rised eyebrows, "Don‘t you have that treatment, too?“  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Right“ the setter murmured.  
Of course. Sports massage.  
Somehow… he was _annoyed_ again.

"He‘s really good at that. Miya-san had some problems with his vastus muscle. But since Iwaizumi treats him after practise, it became better, fast.“

 _Vastus??  
Which part of the thigh muscles'?  
Outside? Inner?  
_  
"Well, is that so,“ Tooru just gritted his teeth, excusing himself to go to the toilet then, and left for a few minutes the gym.

  
His imagination went wild.

Iwa-chan... his beloved Iwa-chan and fiancé was doing some other men‘s thighs!

" _Oh, just like that! Right there!“  
  
"Should I move on?“  
  
"Yes, it‘s okay! Ah!“  
  
_

He shook his head furiously.  
No, no, no!  
  


Going to the toilets, he just washed his hands for half a minute, trying to get rid of that wrong accusations and images. Telling himself to calm down, when the so said setter Miya Atsumu came out of one of the cabinets.  
  
"Oh" he said, walking up to the sinks, "Oikawa-san, well… the toilets are always the best get-together location," he smirked, starting washing his hands, while Tooru took some paper tissues of the box and dried his own.

"Maybe."  
  
He did not want to sound so rude, but really could not help it. He did not like him. His grin. His attitude. Nothing about this guy.  
It was too cocky. Too arrogant. Too full of himself.  
  
"Oikawa-san," he was called back, and so Tooru had to stop before going out,  
"Did you know that Iwaizumi-san is really good in massaging?"  
 _  
What the..._  
  
Tooru turned around, giving him a fake smile.

"Oh, is that so?" he chirped – his favourite line for the day, for sure – "Well, then you‘re a really lucky man, … Miya Atsumu, it was?"

Atsumu smiled back, having a provoking look.

_Gotcha._

"Yes, that‘s right. Setter."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that. Tsumu-chan is really reliable if it comes to setting from the most unreal positions. Really impressive."  
  
"Ah, thank you! But it‘s much more impressive that Oikawa-san went oversea and got in such a great position as a Japanese in a foreign country! Your abilities are great!"  
  
They approached each other, standing now face to face and the so faked polite expression changed to a killing-if-possible-glare.

"Are you wanna tell me something, Tsumu-chan?"

"Don‘t think so, Oikkun."  
  
He was a handful, Tooru could tell.

"I heard that you had problems with you thigh muscles, recently?"  
  
"Yeah, really nagged me for a while. But Iwaizumi-san helped me out, pretty well."  
  
"Sports massage, right?"

"Yes, after _every_ practise. The pain is really worth while. He really has the magic touch for it."

_Asshole._

Then Miya chuckled a bit and clapped Tooru on his shoulder, when he wanted to pass him.  
  
"Don‘t worry. I won‘t steal your man. I just wanted to tease you a bit. Come one, Oikkun. You‘re fucking annoying, when you‘re jealous like that."

_Such a fucking asshole._

"Oi, Tsumu-chan" It was Tooru‘s turn to call him back.  
  
"Yeah?" Miyas head turned over his shoulder, "What is it?"  
  
"Don‘t you ever dare flirting with my fiancé."

That was deadpanned.

Miya was surprised, finding Tooru that serious and blinked twice, then gave a light chuckle.  
"As I said, just joking."  
  
"I‘m not."

*****

The rest of the practise, Tooru sat just on the bench, watching the team, but the gloomy aura he had around him, could not be hidden.  
  
"What happened?" Hinata wondered, blinking over, as he caught a ball and got in queue for the attacking, "Oikawa-san‘s mood is as gloomy as ever."  
  
"I think, he just didn‘t get my jokes," Atsumu explained, coming over to change positions with Kageyama.

That little conversation was overheard by Hajime, who glanced to his fiancé puzzled.  
He knew that face. _Jealousy.  
_

When they finished and were cooling down, Hajime came over to Tooru.  
"Hey, everything okay?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, absolutely. 'Was a nice practise!" Tooru answered but the sharp undertone ruined his tried neutral one.  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing. I‘m just sick of that guy hitting on you."  
  
Now Hajime raised his eyebrows in curiousity.  
"Hitting on me? Who?"  
  
"Your private patient" Tooru nodded over in the direction of the blonde setter, "Who needs help with his _thighs_."

Hajime gave a short snarl and narrowed his eyes,  
"Tooru, that‘s just my usual business."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It‘s not about you, it‘s about _him_!" he talked back again, standing up.

"Miya-san isn‘t hitting on me at all. Don‘t be ridiculous."  
  
"Oh, now _I‘m_ the one who‘s ridiculous?"  
  
Ouch.  
  
He had not wanted to rise his voice, but of course, damage was done, and now everyone‘s head turned to them.  
Gritting his teeth, he clicked his tongue and tried to stay calm.  
  
"Sorry, but ask _Mr. perfect thighs_ why he‘s just giving me a reason to be like that."  
  
"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Hajime asked instead, swallowing down the anger, "Wanna make things clear to them? Coming out? What is it, that you want?"

Tooru stared at him blankly, then lowered his eyes.  
"I don‘t know. It just… it makes me sick. You're mine and I don't like it if others... make fun of that."  
  
Hajime waited five more seconds, then turned around and clapped his hands.  
"May I have your attention for a minute?" he suddenly said in a clear and loud voice, "I have something to announce."  
  
The athletes exchanged irritated looks and Tooru needed a moment to understand, what Hajime was about to do.

"H-Hajime-"  
  
"I‘ll give you some information that might or might not affect you, because it‘s my private life and I think it‘s not necessary to talk about it, unless I want to and you want to hear about it," he cut his fiancé off, "Still, I‘m not a friend of bad jokes, rumors or anything like that. So quit the gossip talk and most of all the bad jokes."  
Then he took a step aside, giving view on Tooru.  
"You all know him. You know, that I was with him during school and we had been playing together since middle school. Some of you already guessed correctly, but…" Inhaling, he needed to bring up his courage, "Oikawa Tooru is also my fiancé."

Some mouths fell open, others did not.  
Some were surprised, others were not.

Tooru stared at him in disbelief, loss of words.

"So, if there‘s anything you need to know… ask now or please keep your mouths shut."  
  
The audience fell silent, but Hinata was the only one who raised his hand,  
"Hinata."  
  
"How long… have you been engaged?"  
  
Hajime looked to Tooru. He clearly would not answer.

 _He was_ your _partner in Brazil._

"Half a year" Tooru explained with pressed lips.  
  
"Wow!" Hinata laughed, "Congratulations!"

"So… that‘s all to say so far. Anything else?"  
No answer.  
"Then thank you for your hard work!"  
He saw them off.

  
*****

Tooru and Hajime were the only ones left as they grabbed their stuff and leaving the gym.  
And it really took Tooru some time, or at least he tried as long as possible, but then they finally stood outside, having the cool December air around them, he could not hold it back any longer:

"Why did you do that?" he blurted out, stopped in the middle of walking, clenched hands.  
He saw his own warm breath right in front of him, but concentrated on Hajime, who also stopped walking, turning around.  
  
"Why did I do _what_?" he asked in return.  
  
"Telling them!" Tooru was pretty impatient, "I thought we agreed not telling anyone!"  
  
"Well…" Hajime lifted his head to the sky and knitted his eyebrows, "I would but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"If it‘s such a big business for you, that the team is joking on-"  
  
"It is!" Tooru interrupted him but got an angry "Let me talk, Shittykawa!" back, so he shut his mouth immediately.  
Hajime sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, and facing his fiancé directly.  
  
"We‘ve been engaged for half a year."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And you‘re still into the what-if of what the team is thinking and doing."  
  
"Of course! Especially Tsumu-chan!"  
  
" _Tsumu_ -chan?"  
  


Oops…  
  


"Miya… Atsumu, I mean", Tooru corrected, rather being rueful and looking aside with a blush on his face.

But because he was too curious, he just had… to blink at his lover once.  
No twice.  
Maybe thrice.

Hajime sighed again, took a step closer and looked at him.

"Seriously… bakakawa…"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
He got snapped on the forhead.

"If you wanna mark your territory, just say so."

Hajime ruffled his head, bringing chaos into his perfect brown hair with the short curls and turned around, continue walking.

_What?_

"H-Hajime, w-w-what…"

"Come on, I want something for lunch! I‘m starving!"

It was a lie, but Hajime was slightly embarrassed that he admitted, that it was not a problem for him to be marked by Tooru … although he disliked his behaviour.

"What do you mean with _mark your territory_?"

"Nothing. Just forget it."  
  
"Iwa-chan!"

"Forget it!"  
  


They quarelled like this, but in the end, Tooru tucked his arm into Hajime‘s, and they headed for some little take-away restaurant in silence.   
He observed Hajime for a while, when he was ordering a large Sub with chicken teriyaki, which they could share, and during the waiting time, he just reached for his lover‘s ear, still too occupied with the carte blanche, he was given:  
  
"Then… I can mark you as much as want?"  
  
It was enough to make Hajime jump and almost throw away his purse.  
He gave him an annoyed glance, but Tooru just grinned with a lewd expression.  
  
"So can I?" he asked again, and it had not to be mentioned, that the Sub sandwich was only a small energy emergency reserve in comparison to what they would do right after... marking territory...  
  
Tooru did well. Pretty well.   
When he laid in bed, next to Hajime and kept looking at all the beautiful little red bruises that were spread over his lover's body.  
All these little signs of love he was allowed to draw on him.  
  
"Sorry... went a bit overboard," he muttered, snuggling up to the athletic trainer's warm chest.  
  
"My own fault that I allowed you..." Hajime grumbled, but in the end, he could not hide the smile on his lips.


	9. Please, don't make so much noise, love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hajime, I want to visit our old school!"  
> Memories - the days they spent here.  
> With their friends, with their team.  
> T h e i r time together.  
> Of a special tempting moment in the classroom.  
> A rerun of these memories.  
> "Wanna have a rerun?"

"Hajime, I want to visit our old school!"  
  
It was the typical _Hey-an-idea-crossed-my-mind_ from Tooru, when they sat at the dining table, having their dinner – some special pasta - Argentina type -, Tooru wanted to cook for both of them – and talked about everything and everyone.  
It just plopped out of his mouth as the piece of tomato did, and Hajime had stared at him really surprised... that he still spoke with his mouth full _and_ that the tomato jumped out again.  
  
"Our old school?" he had repeated, nodding slightly and thought a bit, "Well… we really haven't been there since…"  
  
"Graduation."  
  
Right.

Actually, there had been a school reunion five years after, but neither Tooru nor Hajime had been able to participate, due to some matches and post-grad stuff, etc.

"So... you wanna go tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep!"

  
His eyebrows crinckled a bit.

"You know, we need three hours with the shinkansen?"

"Doesn't matter," Tooru shook his head, having a spoonful in his mouth, "We can make it to noon!"

Sighing Hajime rested his chin in his hand and gave him a sweet smile,  
  
"Only because you're here on your special vacation!"

"And because you have to obey my orders!"

"That's finally over then."

*****

They just finished the breakfast, Hajime did the dishes fast, while Tooru was booking the train tickets and seat reservations online.  
Fortunately, it was not so far away to the next station, where the Shinkansen to Sendai would depart.

Nevertheless, they had to hurry a bit, because one needed too long in the bathroom. So they were only to give themselves a break, when they finally fell down on the train's seats.  
  
"Can't believe, I'm doing some hop-on with you, instead of enjoying a free day."  
  
"I'm always full of surprises!" Tooru chirped with a bright smile and stretched his limbs for a second, then leaning in to the side, putting his head on Hajime's shoulder, "Iwa-chan… you're also excited, aren't you?"  
  
The asked one looked out of the window, there the station was slowly left behind and cracked a smile.

"A bit."  
  
"A bit more."  
  
"Maybe a bit more."

Staying silent for the next two minutes, another question came over Tooru's lips:  
"You know… I wanted to ask you this a long time now… have you ever wanted to go somewhere else? I mean… another school?"

Hajime's eyebrowes knitted and he really had to think thorugh it, but then intertwined Tooru's fingers with his, feeling the silver band on his annully finger, which touches his own.  
  
"No. I don‘t think so."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Me neither," Tooru admitted, "Back when, I got startled because sometimes I thought that Ushiwaka-chan would have been right."  
  
"Tooru…"  
  
"No, let me speak. But… seeing everyone everyday… Makki, Mattsun, Yudacchi, … and most of all _you_ , Iwa-chan, nothing could have make me feel so happy."

„Don't get over emotional just because we're visiting our old schoolground" Hajime teased but actually, he felt the same.  
So, before Tooru could pout he continued speaking, "You know… I think so, too. At first, my parents had given it a thought, sending me to Shiratorizawa but the entrance exam sucked."  
  
"Because Iwa-chan was a dull godzilla! Ouch!" It had been a long time since he had been slapped that hard on the backhead.

"But I was glad, that I‘ve chosen Seijoh after all… I guess, I'd never had these kind of friends if I had been going anywhere else, and… I didn't want to seperate from you."  
  
"Iwa-chan… that's pretty romantic."  
  
"Shut up, at that moment I thought, I was just addicted to a drug called _Oikawa_!"  
  
"So mean!"  
  
They looked each other in the eye and had to laugh eventually.

*****

After their almost three hours ride, they got off Sendai station and recalled the way to their school.  
It was 12:15 PM now and they should arrive in around forty minutes.  
Getting to the bus station, Hajime and Tooru let their eyes wander, remembered some of the shops in the main area, but also did not, seeing others - new ones.  
Fortunately, the occupied bus lines were still the same, and getting into the 753, they took a seat in the upper backrow and just kept silent, watching the scenery and taking it in, until they got to the halt.

"I never knew that it's really that far from the city centre" Tooru claimed, walking down the pavement, which would lead them to their old high school, "Somehow I can understand now why people calls Sendai _rural_."  
  
"Yeah, it's a bit… off, in contrast to Tokyo."

The brunette glanced over to Hajime, a questioned look written all over his face,  
"Have you come here often? Visiting your family, I mean?"  
  
"Unfortunately not," the athletic trainer admitted with a wry smile, "I tried to, but although I was back to Japan, living in Tokyo, I only saw them four times a year? Maybe five, if a small visit counts."

"And when you were in Cali?"  
  
"Once, every two years?"

"Mean, Iwa-chan! Your poor mother!"  
  
"Don't blame me! I'm not the Mr-perfect-salary-guy. Student's life was hard and there was a lot I had to pay for!" Hajime nugded him into the side and snarled at his words, "But still… it was a good time, living overseas."

His smile became nostalgic and then here it was – the school entrance of the Aoba Johsai High School.

"Wow… didn't change much, er?"  
  
The two men were somehow astonished by the huge buildings they had visited every day, ten years ago.  
The huge sand coloured main building, the appex besides and also… most of all…

"Let's first take a peek at the secretary" Hajime suggested, when Tooru already wanted to head off for the gym.

"Why?"

"Because it's still prohibited for strangers to enter school ground without registration?"  
  
"But we're students!"  
  
" _Were_. Come on."

He dragged Tooru by his arm and they both went inside, walking over to the staircase.

Memories rushed their brains: Hours of walking the floors, laughing. Tooru's fangirls who could not wait for him to appear every morning for class and brought him candies and milkbread. How Makki, Mattsun and Tooru had hidden in the toilets one day, just to scare out Hajime with toilet paper rolls.

So many funny hours…

The secretary was still on the first floor and Hajime knocked on the door. When he heard the "Come in", he shoved the door and stepped in.

"Excuse me…"  
He stopped.  
In front of him sat the same lady who had been working here during their school days.  
He glanced to Tooru who noticed, too, and grinned,  
"Excuse me, Wakayama-san, we kindly wanted to ask you for permission, visiting our old school."  
  
The secretary, who had became a little bit grayer by the years looked over her framed glasses, irritiated, that the two strangers knew their name, but then… she got it…  
„Wait… wait, wait, wait!“ she said excited and almost jumps from her chair, approaching them.  
Looking at Tooru and then Hajime, she finally remembered,  
"Iwaizumi-san and … Oikawa-san… right?" Her smile reached from ear to ear, "How long has it been?"  
  
"Ten years" Tooru answered politely.

"Oh my, see what you become! Such handsome men!" she acknowledged and made them almost chuckle, "Are you two still into sports?"

Both nodded in agreement, but Tooru could not believe, that she did not know - he looked almost shocked.

"He is in the Argentinean volleyball league and I am working for the National Volleyball team."  
  
"My, my! All going global, you young people!" she laughed, looked once more from head to toe and then smiled even more, "Oh, and you… you're both engaged!? Congratulations! Are there already any kids planned?"  
  
Tooru and Haijme exchanged a look and the first tried to explain,  
"Actually… _we're_ engaged."  
  
"Yes, yes, I see that."  
  
"No, I mean … Hajime and I – we're engaged. Linked to each other. You know."  
  
Widening her eyes, she clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh… Oooooh…. My apologies. I didn't get it… it's er… it's the first time, that I…"  
  
"We understand", Hajime smiled empathecially and she was glad, that they did not mistake this as disgust or something like that.

"Well, of course you can peek around. Wait, I give you some visitor ID cards. Please bring them back, when you've finished."  
  
She walked over to her desk and opened a drawer, looking for some cards in plastic foils and reached two of them. Writing down the numbers on a memo.  
  
"Actually, … are coach Irihata and Mizoguchi still here?"  
  
The secretary nodded,  
"Mizoguchi-san is. He had taken over Irihata-sans work now. Irihata-san has retired a few weeks ago."  
She looked up to the big clock on the wall with the digital numbers,  
"Well… if you two have time… Mizoguchi-san should be here around two-thirty. The practise begins at three."  
And that was all which was needed to enlighten Tooru's mood even more. He looked at his fiancé, who should give him a shrug as an agreement.  
Of course, they could wait until then.  
  
"Thank you very much," Tooru bowed a bit, "And… it was nice to see you again!"

"You too! Have fun!"

  
*****

"I've never thought, that Coach Irihata would retire so soon" Tooru said, walking down the first floor and looking around.  
  
"So soon? He is over 60 by now!" Hajime corrected with risen eyebrows and then tugged Tooru on his jacket sleeve.

"What?"  
  
He pointed to the showcase next to them. Winner documents, trophies… and… photos.  
One row was the school's volleyball club, chronological order, from 2005 on.  
  
"Look at this" Hajime said quietly, smiling, as if they found some secret treasure, "2011… remember?"  
  
There was that photo of them, 2nd years with Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Yuda and also Watari and Yahaba as 1st years, standing there, holding the trophy of the preliminations cup back when. How proud they look…

"Wow, you really didn't grow, Iwa-chan!"

"Shut up, Shittykawa!!"  
  
But they both laughed… it was really nostalgic, looking at this and remembering the events.  
Although it had been around 10 years, it was still right in front of their eyes.  
  
"But the best set you offered me, was against Karasuno. That was more than perfect timing."  
  
"It was perfect trust" Tooru added and straightened up again.

"Uff, today Coach Mizoguchi will make me run 20 laps for sure!" they heard some boy's voice and turned their heads, seeing him and a girl passing them with books on their arms. A whole bundle for the class.

"Shut up, Hiroki! You're the one to blame! You got late two times straight!"  
  
"How rude, Emi-chan! I thought you're my girlfriend!"  
  
"I am! Therefore I'm scolding you!"

"Why? You liked it, that we-"  
  
"Shut up!!" she cut him off, glancing to the strangers, clearly embarrassed and tried to get out of sight as fast as possible, having her whining boyfriend behind her.

"How precocious" Tooru mumbled, looking after them with a grin.

"Look who's talking." Hajime already continued walking, to the other staircase at the end of the floor, so he could not see the devilish smirk on his fiancé's face. He did not say anthing but followed.

  
When they reached the third floor, the one where their classrooms had been ten years ago, Hajime noticed that this one – that one room of the 3-4 he had been in – was unoccupied and open.  
"I… just take a peek" he said, opening the door and stepping in.

The familiar scent of dusty chalkboards and furniture got into his nose, also the light vinyl ground to his feet. But when he scanned the surrounding, he noticed that quite a lot had changed within the ten years.

"Wow… that's pretty modern…"  
  
There was only one small side chalkboard to the left side but in the middle the big one was replaced by a white one.  
These kinds, which can be used with a remote and a notebook.

They had such boards in the association‘s lecture rooms, too.

But the desks and chairs seemed to be the same.  
Hajime wandered off, passed the seat rows and then… stopped in front of one, second from behind. In the centre. He knew that Tooru had followed him but was so absorbed by the nostalgia that he did not focus on anything else than this… With a triumphant grin and light red cheeks, he sat down.

That was it. The familiar sight to the front. The small desk with that ugly engravement under the plate, where you could store your books. And… his fingers palpated the surface… ah… _yeah… got it!_

"What are you so happy about, Hajime- _kun_?" Tooru chirped, coming over.  
  
"Nothing. Just some memory."  
  
His finger still trailed the shape of something which was almost invisible on the desk.

The brunette came closer and shoved Hajime's hand aside.  
Bending down, he then saw it.  
"Iwa-chaa~n," he teased with a smug grin, "I didn't know, that you were the kind of guy who scratches heart and initials into trees."

"I'm not!" Hajime defended himself and blushed in a colour of dark-red, "T-That… I was sometimes pretty _absent-minded_."

"Oh… not because of me?"  
  
"Of course, because of you."  
  
They stared at each other, and Tooru then put his hands on the desk, coming closer to Hajime, until he almost touched whose sweet lips, which were curled to a pout.  
  
"Stop sulking, it doesn't suit you."  
  
"More than you."  
  
"Say Hajime… how could you even sit at that desk again, after… we had such an infatuating break?"

Hajime did not flinch, even as Tooru stroked over the back of his hand with his fingertip.

The referred event had been one of his most embarrassing days in his life.  
Although the restaurant incident a few days ago reached number one, now.  
No, number two.  
Number one would still stay the almost losing his shorts in the school swimming pool, because Tooru had tugged him on the back hem.  
  
And still… it had been one of the most exciting events so far. Doing something prohibited. Almost on guard of being caught. Here in school.  
  
"Wanna have a rerun?"  
  
"W-What?!"

His fingertips wandered off, moving over Hajime's chest, up to his neck and chin.  
"Iwa-chan… _Let‘s do it!"_

His heart jumped high and low for a second and he widened his eyes.

_Iwa-chan, let's do it! I‘m…_

"… _really horny right now."  
  
_ The exact words from back when.

"Fuck you…"  
  
"No, I will fuck you" Tooru talked back with a hoarse voice and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, pulling him up.  
Hasty movements of clothes were shared, until Tooru's coat and Hajime's outdoor jacket fell to the ground.  
Almost stumbling against the chair and losing balance, he was hold by the setter safely, while they're started french kissing, pressing their bodies together, feeling the heat in their crotches and they rubbed against each other.  
  
"Is the-"  
  
"I locked it."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I locked the door."  
  
Mumbled words, impatient, while Tooru was already undoing Hajime's button shirt.

Hajime could not think of the time, when he did this and also not about the fact, that the doors were finally to be locked but that meant, that were had also to be a key to open.

"What if-"

"That's the thrill. Stop talking."  
  
Entangled tongues, bare chests and circulating touches later, Tooru just pressed him down on the desk.  
"Fuck… w-was it… always so unbalanced?!" Hajime hissed, feeling the unsteady table under his ass, as he was fumbling with Tooru's belt and pants.

"Guess so", the other panted, while creating a map of marks all over Hajime's pec and stomach, "You know what you said to me?" Tooru grinned, while dashing his navyblue pants down to his ankles, doing the same with Hajime's in an instant.

"Remind me", Hajime argued on purpose and was bitten right into his left nipple, which made him hiss out of sweet pain, which in turn evolved to lust.

"It began with _Tooru…"_  
  
His lover began massaging his cock with great efficieny and strength, since they did not have much time.  
Maybe ten more minutes, until the bell rang for the next break. More or less a quickie.  
  
But actually, Hajime remembered pretty well: _"Tooru… fuck… do me… do me already!" -_ Because he had given him the hell of a blowjob, before, he had been so much lulled in arousal that he had pleaded him like that.

Hajime felt, how his cock responded to that episode of his high school years with twitching in Tooru's hand.  
  
"Still no memory?" Tooru asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Use your tongue more for other things than speaking. Maybe… I can remember then?" he teased but it was not that Tooru would hesitate now, which surprised Hajime a bit.  
He just bent down, closing his lips around Hajime's risen member and began sucking. Licking. Kissing.  
All the stuff he had done in the past.  
As if they were thrown back.  
"Ahh… fuck… T-Tooru…"  
Hajime cupped his mouth with his hand but still could not be quieter.

„So?“ Tooru ended with a long stroke with his tongue, licking his lips, which were drained with some precum and grinned, "Finally able to remember?"  
  
Hajime panted and looked him with lust in the eye. He dragged the other down by his hand, reaching for his neck, so he was close to his ear.

" _Tooru… fuck me… do me already… stick it in."_

  
Tooru's eyes widened, too.  
That was it… the magical sentence, which had made him gone beserk before and would do now.

" _Iwa-chan likes it raw?"_ he repeated the dialogue, but already positioned himself at the entrance of his lover.  
  
"I don't have to prepare you like back when… it did hurt, right?" he asked quietly and Hajime decided to stay honest, as he always was.

"Yeah."  
  
"Sorry… I'm sorry for that, Iwa-chan."

"Doesn't matter anymore" Hajime swallowed.

"No, I am. I was just an selfish brat."  
  
"You still are."

Chuckling, Tooru started shoving in, coaxing sounds of pleasure out of Hajime's mouth.

The latter put his legs around Tooru's waist. It was funny, how they did this all before, sharing one of their first sexual experiences together, but right now, they just know how to be in sync even during this act of love and lust. The brunette started moving, thrusting and felt how the inner hot and slick walls embraced him as a welcome.  
  
"Ahh… fuck… T-that's it… keep it…" Hajime moaned, throwing the head in his neck, closed eyes.

Tooru opened his own, looking down on his beloved Iwa-chan, who got caught in the arousal so easily. Who made clear, that he did not need all the kissing and sweet words, but needed to be fucked properly, now.  
And Tooru wanted to give him, what he needed.  
Hajime held himself with his hands around the table surface to his sides, whereas Tooru lifted his legs over his shoulder, so he could come much deeper than before.  
It was good. It was so fucking good.  
So... forbidden, but so right.  
  
Still, the ongoing moans, the louder groaning, was something which was to be detected soon, if they did not stop themselves.

"Shh~" Tooru pushed a finger on Hajime's lips, "Don't make so much noise, love. We'll be heard."

Hajime's vision blurred, he panted, became a moaning wreck and only could hold himself back really hard.  
Especially, when Tooru was about hitting his spot, quicken the tempo to come to an end.

"Fuck…" The athletic trainer pressed his hand on his mouth, opened his eyes wide, as his orgasm hit him.  
Biting the side of his hand, he whinced, clenching hard around Tooru's cock, so the brunette moaned himself, unable to suppress, and giving one more deep thrust then he came with much love into him.

Gasping, trying to calm down, it was just about that, then the setter looked at the clock in the room…  
Three minutes until break.  
Tooru smiled at him, pulling back.

"Was hell of a remembrance, eh?"  
  


  
*****   
  
  


They made it out of the room, before anyone could notice. Still, Hajime had to go fast to the toilets, before the cum would spill out and down his legs. _Fuck… how… how could he have…_

Tooru giggled about the way Hajime walked, legs pressed together.

"Don't walk so awkwardly, Iwa-chan" he called after him, but all Hajime could do, was showing him the middle finger.  
Exhaling, he tried to look angry, upset, but ... could not stop chuckling, then he stood in the toilet cabinet. Had to laugh a bit.  
How crazy was that?  
They came here, like old men remembering the good days of their youth... and then they fucked like rabbits, like teenagers in their puberty?

  
  
*****   
  


Enjoying the lively environment of the Seijoh during break, they waited a little bit longer, until they could say _Hello_ to their former coach Mizoguchi.

He was really surprised, looking at them as if they were ghosts and then… hugged him!?  
Well, that was what happened, when you're an adult?

"Oikawa, Iwaizumi, what a surprise!“ he laughed.  
  
They both noticed, that his blonde hair had become even a bit shorter, but his figure was still the same. Maybe a bit older, he was in his 40s now, but still sympathetic.

"Team, these are two of my former students. They played for Seijoh and were in one of the best years" he introduced them to the members of the volleyball club and Tooru noticed, that _Hiroki_ had arrived on time.

_Cute Emi-chan did a good job!_

"Hey… maybe… are you two free? If you like…"  
  
Tooru and Hajime looked at each other. That was an offer they would have never denied!  
  
"Yes, coach!" they replied obedient, which caused Mizoguchi to smirk.

"‘cuse me" one of the guys rose his hand, "By any chance… you're… playing in the Argentinian league, right?" Tooru nodded,  
  
"Yes, as-"  
  
"Their main setter, I know" the student interrupted Tooru, which let Mizoguchi wrinkled his lips, "I'm the first setter of this team. Please, teach me how to do great sets!" he then suddenly had jumped up and bowed in front of pro.

  
That was new.

Even to him.  
  


"Guess, you've got a new student" Hajime teased with a smirk.

"There hasn't been one in my entire life!" Tooru barked back.

But actually… he was somehow happy.

Coaching, teaching and giving some advices, it was an interesting practise session, and in the end they even got to play. As the students were divided in teams, Tooru insisted to have Iwa-chan in his, and that was on the one side pretty unfair but… it was another rerun memory. Something… which they were not able to do so often.

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru called, then the ball had not even touched his hands, but even without this, Hajime would have approached the net, swung his arms back and jumped high. Seeing the other side of the net.  
  
The ball – perfect in time – hit his hand.

Hajime landed on his feet, looked at Tooru and both of them grinned, doing a high five - just like in old times.

The dauntless duo of Seijoh caused another point.


	10. Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mhm… ahh!! F-Faster… ahhh!"
> 
> What was that?  
> Hajime put his ear against the door of his apartment.
> 
> "Oh, take me!! Do me hard!! Please!! Ahh!!"
> 
> The sounds got louder and he looks nervously around.  
> No neighbour to be seen, but clearly they would hear.
> 
> "Tooru?!" He opened the door hastily with the key and almost stumbled inside, falling of the goddamn sneakers, he had forgotten in the morning.
> 
> "Ahh!! There!! There!!! Oh yees!!"

" _Mhm… ahh!! F-Faster… ahhh!"_

 _  
_What was that?  
Hajime put his ear against the door of his apartment.

  
_"Oh, take me!! Do me hard!! Please!! Ahh!!"_

_  
_The sounds got louder and he looks nervously around.  
No neighbour to be seen, but clearly they would _hear_.

"Tooru?!" He opened the door hastily with the key and almost stumbled inside, falling of the goddamn sneakers, he had forgotten in the morning.

_  
"Ahh!! There!! There!!! Oh yees!!"_

Hajime's face went red. He ran into the living room, where the source of the sound came from and found his fiancé, sitting over _his_ netbook, furiously trying to it shut down.  
  


"Could you at least turn the volume down, when you're watching porn? I don't wanna have some talk with the neighbours, when you're gone!"

  
"T-That's not it!!" Tooru yelped in surprise and held up both hands like a culprit, embarrassed, and pointed at the notebook, "I-I just wanted to look something up, and then there was this ad and suddenly I couldn't close it and the video started and-"

" _Ahhh!!! You‘re so tight and wet!!! Ahhh!!"_

Both of them flinched, staring at the screen there nothing was shown. Just a cat, who tried to fish for some toy.  
But the _audio_ was absolute porn.  
  


Swallowing hard, they could not do anything against the lewd woman, who reached her climax and the man who grunted again, the slick sounds and how they suddenly panted and fell silent.  
  


"… How long did this play?"  
  
"Thirty minutes…"  
  


Hajime let out a groan and lowered his head.  
This would be more than just _one_ talk…  
  


"What… did you look up in the first place? I had activated pop up and ad blockers?" he scratched his head, looking up to his fiancé who stiffened and gave him a dumb and uneasy look back,  
  
"W-Well…"

"What?"

He did not reply, so Hajime turned the notebook around, doing some key combination and closed the browser window.  
So easily.  
  
"Why does it work now?" Tooru sulked and Hajime raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Because that shit is finished. Oh…"

After the window closed… another frame was to be seen…

The brunette noticed, that Hajime was staring, not even blinking and he wondered why.  
So he shuffled himself over to him, looked at the screen and… became pale.  
 _  
Fuck… the searching results.  
  
_ "D-Don‘t judge me! I-I-I just… I'm not bored or so, b-b-but… I… I wanted to surprise you… eh…"  
  
He nestled with his clothes, nestled with his fabrics and looked aside. That was more than embarrassing.

"So… you wanna try out something new?"

Tooru looked up, a bit surprised about the calm expression Hajime gained now, and nodded lightly.  
  
"Okay…" The athletic trainer stood up, "I… I'll take a shower and then… show me what you wanted to do. Show me, what you want to try out!"  
  
His cheeks were tinted in a fair red, but he meant it and left Tooru to walk off to the bathroom. Hajime was curious and wanted to know. Anxious. Fast pounding heart.  
His imagination went wild. There were a lot of things, they still have not done, regarding sex.  
He had not give it much thought, yet, because they were both satisfied, still… it was interesting.  
  
What did his lover wanted to do? To him?  
  
Smiling, he let the hot water wash the exhaustion of the day away. He ran his fingers through his hair, stroke it back and was about finishing quickly, as he did not want to let Tooru wait for so long. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it round his waist, rubbing some water drops off his hairline.  
Everything would be perfect.  
  
He… would just … making love with his fiancé.

Swallowing down, Hajime went back to the living room, and Tooru was still sitting there. In the same clothes like before. Nothing had changed?  
Irritated, Hajime let his eye wander. No, nothing had changed.  
Tooru held out his hand, having a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Come here... Haji..." he cooed, and Hajime followed this nice call.  
Standing in front of him within seconds, he looked down, looked his fiancé in the eyes.  
Tooru's arms reached round his waist and his hands rested on his butt.  
"You... smell good" the setter inhaled the freshly, citronlike scent, coming from the shower gel, Hajime had used, "My baby is ready?"  
  
On that sentence, Hajime's eyes went wide.

Usually, he was the one, giving him such a name.

"Ready and clean?"

"What... are you up to?" Hajime asked, merely to be heard, as he already feels, how Tooru's hands slid under the towel, massaging his butt with brisk motions. Still, a groan escaped through his mouth.

Tooru leaned it, kissing the sensitive area below his belly where a fine line of hair leads downwards. Just as the lips of the setter, right now.  
  
"Making you feel good?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I'll show you."

Tooru made his way up to Hajime's chest, standing up from the couch and taking his hand.  
With an infatuating smile on his lips, he drags the other to the bedroom.  
Leading him in a smooth motion to the bed and walking over to his side, to the nightstand.  
Opening the drawer, the athletic trainer knew, that Tooru was going to take out the lube, some tissues. But there were some other noises, he could not define. Some items shuffled to the side and then the setter turned around, Hajime's eyes got even wider.

"Let's make good use of these, Iwa-chan."

Toys.

Damn, fucking sex toys.

"W-When did you buy-"

"Oh, a while ago. I just thought, that I could bring them with me" Tooru explained with his nonchalantly grin and images flooded Hajime's mind.  
The security staff, who was scanning the suitcases at the airport - having Tooru to open up his, because of suspicious items.  
Tooru in Argentina, lying on his bed, using that purple coloured dildo, he held in his hand now.  
Or... the thing, that looked like a egg, stuck inside him, vibrating and making him scream for Hajime...

"Iwa-chan... you're already so turned-on by just _seeing_?" he teased him, making him all red in the face.

"I-I'm not-"

"Or did you actually imagine, what I did to myself with these?" he smirked now with a lowered voice, "Filthy mind, er?"

Swallowing, Hajime saw his fiancé approaching him, putting down the items on the bed. He wrapped his arms around him from behind, tracing his hands up and down as he leaned in to Hajime's ear, while nuzzling his hard cock through the towel with his hand,

"But you are the one who will get that wonderful experience today, Haji..."

Before Hajime could object, he was pushed down to the mattress. The towel got lost, fell from his hips, so he kneeled on the bed, ass up, which let Tooru hum in anticipation.  
  
"I'm sure, you'll like this."  
  
"What the actual fuck- ah! _Tooru_!!"  
  
Hajime hissed sharply, as his lover shoved in two of his fingers without further warning. He had wet them, that was clearly to be felt, still Hajime was not so relaxed about it, because he had not expected that. So he reminded himself to relax more and when Tooru moved his finger more for- and backwards, it started to feel much better.  
  
"Sorry... couldn't hold back" Tooru murmured in a hoarse voice and then scissorred him more.  
It was not long when Hajime gave in with a cute moan, almost whimpering.  
  
"So cute... so naughty..."  
  
He pulled out his fingers, reaching for one of the items next to him, Hajime could not see. Tooru also took the lube, daubed it on the dildo and then held again Hajime's butt with one hand. Licking his lips, he made his fiancé to go impatient,

"What are you waiting for?!" he complained, but a chuckle filled the air right after.

"Nothing. Just... enjoy" he said and shoved in the toy. Seeing it disappear into him.  
Amazing...  
"How is this?" Tooru asked, bending down to Hajime, who gave a low pant as he felt something surpassing his rim.  
Moving the toy in circles, he waited for a proper response, "Feels good?"

"G-God... w-what... ahh...." He had hit the prostate. "Fuck... T-Tooru... ahh!! S-stop it!!"  
  
Yes, he had hit it pretty well.

"Already so done? Iwa-chan... I'm not finished... not at all..."

Something sent Hajime chills all over his body. He grasped for air, but did so even more, when Tooru stopped, but a sudden vibrating sound filled the silence. Filled him. _So good..._

"That's a good expression... come on, baby... let me see you... I want to see you..." Tooru murmured, pushing Hajime gently on the shoulder, turn him around so he laid on his flat back, "Does it feel good?"

Hajime pressed his hand on his lips. That damn toy stuck exactly where it would drive him insane.  
His vision blurred the first moment, but fortunately, he get used to the feeling inside him and could now even glance at the setter.

"Damn it... y-you... fucking bastard..." he hissed, clearly caught in arousal, he could not escape.  
  
"I love you, too", Tooru cooed, kneeling above him and lifting his chin with the tip of his index finger, "It's nice, isn't it? But you're already too used to it, Iwa-chan. You really need it hard, hm?" He leaned in to kiss the spot under Hajime's earlobe, "It's so amazing, watching you like this. I wish I could, when I fuck you" he whispered, keeping up with his kissing and biting.  
"And... looking at the other Iwa-chan here... you really like it, huh?"  
His hand brushed over the hardened cock and tapped it twice.

Fuck...

"Idiot... your body would respond to that, too" the athletic trainer panted.  
  
"But it's _your_ body I have in control. Tell me, Iwa-chan... Hajime... you love being submissive, right? Should I give you more?"  
Tooru moved his hands now over the cock intensely, stroking it, so that Hajime moaned in agreement. He did more, but right when Hajime felt being on the edge, Tooru released his hand from the throbbing member and grinned,  
"Tell me... shall I give you more?"

Biting his bottom lip, Hajime snarled. He did not want to tell him.  
Did not want to give in now... but... the pit in his gut was strong. It almost tore him apart.  
He wanted to feel it. Wanted to come. Wanted to..

"Tooru... please... _do_ something... just... do something..." he whined, dark red all over his face.  
  
And just an instant later, he felt how the vibration got stronger, how Tooru shoved it deeper. Just like this.  
Immediately letting out a groan, he also felt stimulation through Tooru's hand on his cock.

"That's right, baby... call my name... scream it."

Hajime looked up, looked right into the lustful face of Tooru, who licked his lips, while he was doing him like that.  
Passionately, mercilessly.  
His own hands clenched in the blanket, his body jolted, as the ecstasy got him higher and higher.

"Tooru...!! S-Stop... ahh... I-I want you... I want... ahh!"  
  
"So submissive…"  
Tooru smirked, lowering his gaze to the stuck in dildo, to the jolting limbs, to the hard dick in his hand.  
"I love it. Hajime… I love it if you let me be dominant."  
  
Swallowing, Hajime glanced over, but his eyes were only filled with lust and excitement  
  
"I'll do you, baby… I'll… do you properly…"

He finally switched the goddamn toy off, pull it carefully out. Giving a hum, as he see how pink the rim had become, he licked his lips again and shoved his pants down, impatiently.  
God... just by watching he had turned on so hard...  
The setter's fingers ran from the inner thighs, crossing his dick and balls and getting to his rim. A whimper came over Hajime's lips, which were sealed with another kiss.  
  
„Give me more of it“, Tooru ordered, „Let me hear you… I want to hear you so bad.“

„F-Fuck… Tooru… Ahh!! I… Please… I…“  
  
„Gosh… I love this. I… do you now, Iwa-chan. I‘ll fuck you properly, until you can't stand anymore" Tooru smirked.  
And with that he just thrusted in, leading to a long moan from both of them.  
„D-Don't tighten so much!“ he gasped, moving his hips forward, watching how deep he sank into him.  
Fuck, that was hot.  
„Relax a bit more… I-I… I can‘t move like that…“  
  
Hajime tried his best, loosen up and was given another „Good boy“ as his ass cheeks were stroked by the warm hand.  
Only to be grabbed again and then he had himself be fucked more than in a good way.

„Ahh… T-Tooru… faster… do it fast!!“  
Hajime was pleading, his eyes closed, holding on tight on his lover's shoulders, while starting to move in the same rhythm.  
He wanted to have it all. Wanted to feel every inch of the other deep inside.  
  
„As you wish.“  
  
The brunette thrusting fast and short, wanted to hear more of these dirty desires, his mouth spilled out.

„Like that?“  
  
„Y-yeah, ah!“  
  
Tooru bent over, to Hajime‘s ear. He knew, that it was not already everything Hajime wanted to feel.

„Say it… Say what you want. Tell me how fucking dirty your mind is, Hajime.“'  
  
Pressing his lips together, Hajime swallowed, red all over his face but incapable of restraining himself from those basic instincts and feelings he had.

„T-Tooru…“ His looked at his fiancé with longing, „Fuck me senselessly ... ahh... I want you... to cum inside... f-fill me up...“

„More than ever.“

The air was filled with moaning, heavy breathing and cry outs of joy and pleasure.

It was the last night they had, the last night for a long time again, and everything Tooru felt – sadness, loneliness, fear but most of all the strong love for his fiance – was put in these actions. Broken by short pauses, but not ending till dawn.  
  
He wanted to kept every single moment in his memory. Wanted to kept every expression, every sweet tune, every note in his heart and mind, remembering his everything – Hajime – how he melted away under his touches.


	11. Be a good boy. Touch yourself while I watch you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half a year has passed since Tooru's visit in Japan.  
> Right now it is as bad as ever: 33 degrees, an exhausting practise, and he cannot wait to return home, showering and get ready for their video call. At least, this was the plan. But just getting into his car, a call comes in... driving home has to wait.  
> ...  
> "How come?"  
> "I've rarely got sex-tinged by you, Haji!"

33 fucking degrees.

It was just too hot to bear.  
They had to endure the heat of summer since a week, and it did not seem to get better at all.

Hajime was breathing out heavily when he took his shoulder bag, crossed it round his torso, and walked up the way from the gym.  
  
The practises became more and more intense, since the new season is only three months away and they were concentrating on technique and fine modulations of attacking and defensing patterns .

_Practise in the morning, practise in the afternoon or in the evening._

As an athletic trainer, he had to be aware of all the circumstances and conditions his athletes were in: Take recognition of every change, testing, optimizing the practise plans with the coaches, keeping up injury prevention... And sometimes, he did nothing else than collecting information and recollecting them, sorting out, then evualuating them.  
  
Morning becomes evening, evening becomes morning.  
  
And the fucking heat made everything just so fucking troublesome.  
It was not fun, wiping the floor every 30 minutes.  
It was not fun, having showers twice a day, because of the humidity, now and then around 89% (and it will just get worse around July).  
It was not fun, being alone.

_  
In earlier days, t_ _hey lied down on the floor in Hajime's room, looked up to the white walls or outside the window. Drank some cold ice teas and then... after a while of getting bored, lying and enduring the heat with a malfunctioning ventilator, the sweet voice of his sang:  
"Iwa-chan, wanna do it?"  
_ _There was that smirk on the sunny boy's face. That smirk, Hajime knows was not good for him. That smirk, that tells him about the upcoming intense moments, they would have._

_"Iwa-chan, does it feel good? Are you cooling down?"_

_He had not. Never. The wet and cold tongue, cooled drom the ice cube in the tea, had made him always melt. The warm mouth round his cock had made him crazy._  
  
_"Iwa-chan, you're such a perv!"_

And later on, they sat on the rooftop in Argentina, where his apartment was located.  
This Shittykawa had the whole roof for himself!  
It was also pretty hot, those days. And they got into heat, too.

 _"Iwa-chan.. echar un polvo_."

_And he just got turned on like that. By him, talking all in Spanish._

  
Hajime shook his head.  
Get a grip.  
They will call each other later. Just for now, he had to get home. Nothing more.  
  
He reached his car, which was parked on the parking lot of the sports ground.  
Opening the door, he threw his bag on the passenger's seat and fell inside, moaning about the heat inside the car.  
Starting the motor, Hajime switched on the air con immediately, and soon there was a brush of fresh air circulating round his body. Much better.  
He put the phone in the construction for the hands-free kit and just wanted to buckle up, when it was suddenly ringing.  
  
Blinking, looking on the display, Hajime's heartbeat fastened.  
He pushed the button and confirmed the video call.

"Tooru, what's up? Everything's alright?'  
  
He sounded to high for his own good, but sudden calls always made him jump, knowing, that his certain other was 16 hours ahead of him, in a far-away country, and had to struggle from time to time with his health - to be more precisely: his knee.

_"Iwa-chan, todo bien! Todo bien!"_

The smiling face of his fiancé appeared on screen, and he looked perfectly fine, indeed.  
  
Hajime sighed,  
"Jeez... don't scare me like that, idiot."

_"You're too easy to get to, Iwa-chan!"  
_

"Shut up! You know that I'll worry!"

They kept silent for a moment and then Tooru's smug smile changed for a lovely, caring one,  
_"Sorry,"_ he apologised after all, _"I just... wanted to listen to your voice."_

"We were about calling in an hour?", Hajime wondered and rolled his eyes.

 _"But I miss you now!!"_ Tooru sulked and came closer to the screen, so that he was all zoomed in.

"Stop the childish stuff! You don't have anything to do? Cleaning?"

 _"We finished earlier today, as I told you, because of Coach Blanco's meeting with the association. And about cleaning..."_ Tooru tilted his head mischievously, _"I'm all clean for you, Iwa-chan."_

"Who's the perv, here."

Hajime finally wanted to get the seat buckle on, but was once more interrupted by the setter again, who leaned back, so that it was visible that he sat on his couch in the apartment, wearing sloppy clothes... Ah, no... the shirt, it was...

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Hajime asked and Tooru grinned back at the cam,

_"I told you, I miss you, Iwa-chan!"_

  
Hajime blushed a bit. He remembered, when Tooru confessed to him that he stole a sweater, a shirt and a pair of his boxers.

_  
"What for? Sleeping? Why my underwear? It doesn't fit you anyway!"_  
_  
"Well... not for wearing it."_

  
Tooru's voice became quiet but sounded so intense on the same time, it sent him shivers down his spine, _  
"I really miss you..."_

His eyes were focused on Hajime's reaction via video and he had his hands somewhere, his fiancé could not see.

"I-I have to drive home first" he tried, but that was a lousy one.  
He did not have to.

 _"Why? You're in your car, aren't ya?"_ Tooru suggested right, _"And... I really miss you. I really_ need _you._ Now _."_

 _Fuck..._ it was hot.  
Too hot outside.  
Inside it was not, but Tooru was...  
  
... and Hajime felt the heat coming up from deep within. The pit, which began to build in his stomach. Everything, rushing right down, to his member.  
Let him remember all of the summer sex episodes they had up until now...  
In their rooms, at the beach, in the sea... God...  
  
  
_"And we've never did it with video call!"_

"You're the worst."

 _"I know, and you love me for that!"_ the precious all so full-of-himself smile reappeared on Tooru's lips, " _And_ I know, that you're already really horny" he added.

"How come?" Hajime wanted to know, swallowing down a heavy lump in his throat.

"Well... I've rarely got sex-tinged by you, Haji!"

_Touché._

Hajime had not resisted today to tell his boyfriend, how much he wanted to feel and touch him... how eager he was about the video call.  
  
_Fuck._

Hajime watched, as Tooru was tracing down his own body. Caressing the oversized shirt with his long, slim fingertips. Over his chest, over his stomach. End of picture.

_Fuck... fuck fuck!!_

Tooru pursed his lips.

 _"Hajime..."_ Unfair!! _"I want you so badly... do you know, how often I had to touch myself and imagine that you are doing this? Here... and here..."  
_He shoved up the shirt, so his bare abs were to be seen... so perfect. Adorable.  
_"I so wanna be kissed by you, right here..."_  
  
His fingertips touched every single tensioned muscle, went up, showing more naked skin under his shirt, _"... and here..."  
_  
Hajime swallowed again.  
  
The cute pinkish nipple.  
The one, he loved to squeeze and tease, until Tooru gave a satisfying moan...

"Tooru... stop it..."

_"Why? I know that your brain gives you the picture of teasing my nipple right now."_

_Shot._

_"What you wanna do with me, Hajime? Tell me... show me."_

  
Tooru leaned back and finally, Hajime could see all of his fiancé.  
Where his hand was exactly... in his pants. Moving. Up and down...  
Hajime's voice trembled, when he caught up. When he could not resist any longer, while looking into these marvellous brown eyes, which told him to keep going. With him.

"I... I wanna squeeze that little pinky nipple of yours, wanna lick it with my tongue and... wanna hear the soft moans of yours..."

He gave in.

The tension in his lower body started rising and soon, he noticed how hard his member pressed against his pants. It was almost hurting, although he had on his jersey ones.  
But Hajime could not stop looking at the pretty face, who acted as he was telling him, teasing his nipple under the shirt and made a shaky tune.

"Take it off." 

_"W-What?"_

"The shirt."

_"You're so greedy, Iwa-cha-"_

"Shut up, Tooru!" he was cut off right in the middle of his sentence, "You know how very hard I wanna fuck you right now?!" Hajime yelled furiously, ioth a dark red tint on his cheeks and then... looked away, throw back his head and sighed.

 _"Let me fuck you,"_ Tooru whispered in a very erotic manner, __"Keep your eyes closed, and let me do this for you... Hajime..."__

"I... have no objections..."

Hajime already rubbed about the large tent in his pants, but that was something Tooru could not see.

__"Turn more to the screen. Be a good boy and touch yourself, while I watch you. I want to see it."_ _

He should be careful with what he was thinking.  
It was pretty scary, how much Tooru could forsee his thoughts and actions...  
Doing, as he was told, the put the phone in the small central repository, next to the cup holder.  
Full screen.

 _"_ You're so freaking embarrassing!"

 _ _"Come on, be quiet. And think of me, how I trace my fingertips down your neck."__ Tooru did not waste time and continued, where they had paused, " _ _Down these... strong side tensions of yours. How my nails scratch a little bit and how I would lick all the way down to your collarbone."_  
_Tooru's voice changed. It got so much deeper, became so much more flustering than a few seconds ago,  
__"Does ist feel good?"__

"O-of cause...", Hajime stuttered, panting slightly.

_" _Take off your shirt."__

He did.

__"Gosh... Haji, you're so hot... I love these abs, that pec... I love, how your nipples look like, being so hot and wating for me to suck on them. I wanna do it now. Kiss you with all sensibilty... across your chest... I take your left nipple in my warm mouth and lick it... Wet your fingers, Hajime... do this for me..."_ _

Hajime had his eyes closed, as Tooru gave him such a good picture, of what he was doing to him. He put his fingers in his mouth, then circulated around his left nipple, but his right hand could not withstand the urge to stroke his dick more.  
  
__"Ah! Are you already touching yourself there?"_ he scolded Hajime, _"I haven't allowed this, yet,"__ he said, _ _"Such a bad boy..."__

Hajime stopped, looking at him with glassy eyes, half-opened lips.  
God, he was so gorgeous...  
It was written all over Tooru's face. How much he loved him. How much he wanted him.

__"Show me... show me, how naughty you are, Iwa-chan. Show me your precious dick..."_ _

Hajime blushed out of embarassment. Did he really... wanted to have a close-up from his cock?

 _"You're the naughty one here, Tooru..."_ he murmured, but did it anyway. _  
_ Took the phone and repositioning it into an angle, that his lover could see both... him and his hand actions.  
Spreading his legs some more, the beautiful sight of a pretty hard-on in his hands was shown. Glimmering with some wet precum.  
Tooru did not say anything for a moment. He only looked, pressing his lips together.  
Shit...

__"I... I so wanna eat you up, Haji... I wish, I could be there... let you fuck my mouth..."_ _

He also changed the angle and now Hajime could watch all of his, too.

"Tooru... I... I wanna watch you. Wanna watch you doing it..." he finally admitted, coming to a little break, "I wanna see you fuck yourself..."

It gave the other a short surprised look, but then his expression got lewed again,  
__"Make me."__

Snarling, Hajime breathed in and out and thought of something.

"Then... think of me... Think of me, how I have you in my hand... how I do you so good with just my hand", he muttered, "Is it already wet?"

 _ _"I-It is... mhm..."  
  
__There it was. The first moan which drove Hajime crazy.

"Good... I would press my thumb now on your dirty little slit. Rubbing it, because I now how sensitive you're there. I circulate... with my thumb around, while my fingers are massaging the rest of your huge dick."

Tooru was as good as that... doing all the stuff he said, and throwing his head back, almost immediately.

"I keep doing that. I keep doing your cock like that, while my other hand traces your thighs. God.... I love your fuckin' thighs. So soft... I wanna bit every spot there.

His fiancé was not so surprised, that Hajime was actually really good at that stuff. He just had to get turned on, first.  
And that was something, Tooru wanted to do much more: Turn him on.  
He loved that dirty talking Iwa-chan.  
How dark his voice sounded.

Touching his thighs now, only with his finger tips, Tooru shivered and bit his lips.  
That was torture.

"Wanna touch the cute little ass for yours?"

 _ _"Mhm~ I do... I do...."__ Tooru muttered and get out a lewd chuckle of Hajime.

"Won't let you yet. Tell me, what you're doing now, as I teased you. How... you wanna take over?"

Panting, the setter tried to get back his voice, searching for words.

__"I-I... I close my lips around your hot cock. I love it... how... how it fills me up. I put you in deep. So deep that you nearly hit my throat."_ _

Hajime close his hand around his member, using the slickness to make if more comfortable.  
__  
"I lick it up... Going down... right to your balls. Licking them. Haji... y-you're feeling so good in my mouth. Mhm~"__ A moan escaped him, because he had not stop doing himself. _ _"I only suck on your tip now. Stroke it with my flat tongue. Feeling how much you're already twitching. That throbbing... it's amazing!"__  
  
Hajime panted, running around the tip now intensily, that it make him suppressing the urge to cry out.  
_  
Tooru's lips... his tongue... the memories were so vivid..._

"I-I don't let you have it like this..." he gulped, "My fingers tease your little balls... surrounding them and shove back... to your arse.  
Show me... show me the cute cheekbutts. Show me how much your arse want me, Tooru. Do it for me... Prepare yourself... I'll watch..."

And he did. Tooru's two slim fingers wandered off, directly recorded by the camera.  
Move over his balls and to the rosette, which was still so tiny but clearly will be stretched beautifully, soon.  
Sliding carefully in with one finger, he moaned in arousal, looking into Hajime's eyes, while doing so.  
So hot...  
Hajime could not lose sight of that, how his fingers penetrated himself again and again. How it stretched... And then added a second finger, beginn scissoring himself.  
  
__"H-Hajime... ah... Hajime... I want you... I so want you inside..."__ Tooru groaned, tilting his head to the side. His whole body was jolting, his back arched. Everything screamed for Hajime...

Keeping his own work up, he grabbed his cock harder, running wild over the shaft.  
"I get in now" he growled, giving it one hard downward movement. "I... shove myself in..."

 _ _"Oh God... do it Haji... do it!"__ Tooru pleaded, using automatically two more fingers...  
He had never done before. Always preparing his lovers with three...

"I do... I... thrust hard into you. With all I can... I thrust so hard, so much that I hear your ass slapping against my hips.. mhm... ahh..."  
Not holding back, he did it in the same rhythm, Tooru did with his hand.  
How hard he fucked his... it sent shivers down the athletic trainer's spine.

 _"Ahh... H-Hajime... faster... I want to do me faster... I... I can feel your dick so hot... it feels so good..."_ the setter moaned ecstatically, using his second hand to move over his own hard-on, too.

"I fuck you as fast as you want, babe..."

They did not say anything more. Watching each other, hearing the slicking sounds, hearing each others panting.  
Just watching while they were satisfying themselves.

"T-Tooru... I... ahhh..." It did not take long, until his hips jolted so much, that he lost controll over his body... that... he jerked off in his hand, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to catch oxygen again. His mind was a mess... his whole body was.  
Glancing over to the screen, he saw that Tooru was not finished yet.

Just some more seconds... Juust a little bit more.

_"Ah... H-Haji... I'm... I'm cumming... ahh...."_

With the most beautiful expression he has ever seen on his lover's face, Hajime watched how the hot white semen left his cock. How it wrinkled squirted over his naked body. How his abs trembled. How he was in oversensitivity.  
His eyes were looking for his fiancé... a satisfied and exhausted smile came up.

__"Iwa-chan... that... was fucking hot... let's do this again!"_ _

Hajime knitted his eyebrows with a sigh.  
"Don't make me clean my car every day..."

__"Iwa-chan saved up a lot, er? You know, you should do this at least once a week? Else-"_ _

"Stop that, okay? I do it more than enough!!"

Some silence came up, but only for a brief moment, because Tooru was already grinning at him.

__"Oh... so you a r e doing this? I hope, I'm doing good in your imagination?"_ _

"Shut up, Trashykawa!!"

__"I love you, too, Iwa-chan."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story.  
> It was quite challenging, thinking of different scenarios and backgrounds and because I usually focused on angst & fluff and do not write NSFW related content too often, I had a hard time, sometimes.  
> But as a first try and also in English, I am a bit glad how this turned out.  
> And now I am off, reading your stories here. <3


End file.
